Finding Happiness
by beautiful.love.3
Summary: Fearing the loss of her maker, Pam needs time alone to heal. But when she gets visited by the one person she thought she'd never see again, things start to look up…but happiness can only last for so long right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Hello my lovely Paric shippers,

So after watching the seasons ending episode I went nuts...PARIC WENT CANON...for 6 years we have been looked down upon, cussed, and called disgusting but Sunday night that all changed. Though the episode ended on the note that Pam and Eric are MIA 6 months from warlows blood...like many of you I don't think there dead...but in their own little heaven away from everything.

This takes place 3 days after the magic blood of Warlow is depleted...and will work its was up to 6 months. Now some of this might be a little AU...sorry...and also sorry for any grammar and spelling errors... I don't own nothing if I did...the walking vampires would kill everyone and Pam and Eric would move to Sweden away from the shit.

* * *

**_Chapter one: Finding happiness in the darkness_**

He was beautifully naked, as he sat among the breathtaking view that only Sweden could offer. His pale skin and bright hair making him seem like a snow angle, but that all changed. Suddenly a strange red mist poured from his mouth, causing his face to turn from pleasance to pour pain. Then it started to happen, his beautiful milky skin started to turn a bright angry red. He was in pain so much pain as he tried to stand from his spot, but the sun was taking its toll weakening him until…a bright flash caught his eyes as he was engulfed in flames… "No!," he screamed as he tried to fight the pain to hide, but it was too late as he feel to his knees.

Her eyes flew open but somehow some way she managed to hold the scream she could feel fighting to leave her lips. "Eric…" She whispered the name before gently sitting up. Leaning over she took a minute before turning on her bedside lamp. Looking around she saw the bedroom she had shared with Eric for 30 years before moving to Shreveport. Everything was still in place…nothing was missing and no extra noise which caused her to sigh in defeat.

"Damn it." She had intended the words to be angry, but she knew that they were merely desperate. She wanted to be angry; she wanted to be angry with him. It had been 3 days since Eric had flown away from her, 3 days since the magic blood wore off, three days of searching his castle in Scotland, his Villa in France, to finally end up in the windy shit hole she hated so much.

It had also been the start of the tormenting dream of her Eric…her everything burn in the snow and sun. Instead of trying to relax she had been working herself to dawn lately, even those she knew it would likely lead to a number of disturbances in her sleep. With a weary body and mind she cupped her face and it was only then that Pam could feel the tears rolling down her cheek on onto the duvet below her.

Taking some deep unneeded breaths she tried to push the dream from her head, but no matter how hard she tried, or how much she calmed herself. The tears wouldn't stop. The images of him burning, of him screaming out, still haunting her. She may have woken up from the nightmare, but the reality still existed. She had almost died when the magic blood disappeared. She had been walking through the garden at the Scottish Castle where her and Eric use to set and read when it happen.

It felt as if she had been stricken ill and then the heat, the pain raced through her like nothing she had ever felt. Quickly she managed to find a place to hide in the old rum cellar. She had been lucky, but she couldn't be thankful especially knowing what happen to her and wondering if Eric had been so lucky. Taking a shaking hand she opened the drawer of the table beside her bed. It was still there. In the place she had left it so many years ago was a large stake of letters. Running her hands over the yellowing and old paper she couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes as she read one of the letters. "Pamela...I know things are hard now, but I will come home to you…I promise and then I will never leave your side again."

Sighing she wiped the tears from her eyes. She settled herself back down before rest the huge stake on her lab and begins to read them, afraid if she closed her eyes she would have to watch her love burning in the sun.

* * *

"No!"

"Eric!"

Pam broke into tears as soon as she woke up. She couldn't stop the dreams…she couldn't stop losing Eric. She had fallen asleep, only to suffer the same nightmare. Pam rubbed a weary hand over her face and swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she made a move to stand. Only to pause and cock her head, listening to the silence around her…or rather, the near-silence, save a faint echo on the marble floors throughout.

Pam was the only one there, by all rights, and on bare feet, sprinted across the carpet trying to see what had made the noise. However, she didn't need to hear much to know. Someone was in her house.

Opening her cracked bedroom door, she peaked out allow her fangs to snap down in defense. The sun had long set and the dim moonlight shining through the double-height windows were all she had to guide her.

The echo grew closer and turned into the soft foot-falls of bare feet, heading steadily in her direction. Ready for attack Pam plastered herself against a wall, and waited. Her mind raced as to who had tracked her down here, why, and what they wanted.

A dark shape loomed in the shadows and Pam reacted instantly, crouching and sweeping her foot out, catching the intruder in the back of the knees and sending them toppling backward. But her agresser was just as good, as he twisted to the side, throwing his hands out to catch himself, and Pam threw herself at him, trying to contain his hands and gaining the upper hand. However, he quickly evaded her attempt and grabbed her wrists, rolling them over so that she was on her stomach and her aggressor was on top of her.

Pam grunted and jerked her elbow to slam it into his face. The man had the audacity to chuckle when he moved his head out of range, but then she went still. That chuckle… No it couldn't be…could it.

Rolling them over, Pam straddled the intruder and glanced in the bright eyes of no one other then. Eric's arrogant smirk His blue-gray eyes sparkled up at her as he raised his hands to the side of his face in mock-surrender. "Well hello, Pamela. I always thought you hated this place."

Pam scowled and her hand tightened into fist as she threatens to kill him herself for his antics. Damn it all to hell. "Eric..." she sighed. "I've been looking all over for you?" Pam made a move to get up, but Eric's hands descended upon her waist, keeping her straddled on top of him. "No, no, please don't get up.," he murmured as he shifted subtly underneath her.

"Eric!" Pam slapped his cheek hard. "Did you think it was funny to run away like that." She snapped her anger boiling forward.

Let out a huffed she pulled herself up and started walking away. "No…of course not" he said a little taken back by his progenies remark. "I was worried about you Pamela…after I almost-," he paused and watched as her eyes widen. "What I did was wrong…I should have never left you…but I had to get away." Eric hesitantly took her hand into his. Holding it with both hands, he peered into her eyes. "When the blood wore off I was exposed and scared…I had no place to run, but I thought of losing you and my will to live took over." He blinked. "All I could do was picture you burning in the sun"

His words made Pam's eyes water as tears rose to the surface. Biting her lip, she looked away. His hand, warm against her own, anchored her against the flood of emotions rising up in her. "I thought that if I got away, it would help. But after the high wore off…I felt alone. I searched for you Eric everywhere, all I saw in my dream was your face, " Pam sniffed, shifted her gaze to the ceiling, trying not to cry. "I thought I lost you" Pam's face began to crumble as Erics in flamed body danced behind her eyes lids. "And I would never get to tell you the truth." She began to sob.

Eric swallowed a lump in his throat at watching her shatter. Wordlessly, he gathered Pam in his arms, tightening them as her face buried itself in the crook of his neck and cried cold scarlet tears. "Jag är ledsen mitt barn." He whispered softly into her ear.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, steadying her against him while he used the other to rub circles on her back, sliding up to tangle his fingers in those blond curls. Eric closed his own eyes, heart breaking as Pamela's body shook with sobs against his own. And he wondered about what she thought she would never get to tell him.

Pam's muffled sobs echoed in the marble hallways of the empty home and Eric turned his head to plant a comforting kiss against her hair. Jag menade inte att såra dig," he finished, burying his nose in her curls.

A few minutes in Eric's strong comforting embrace and Pam began to quiet down, full of heartache, but out of tears. Sniffling lightly, Pam gently broke away and smiled wanly at Eric. "I missed you…missed this," She hiccupped lightly. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes sincerely before dropping to the collar of his blue dress shirt, wet and marked with blood. "But I've ruined your shirt. And I must look like shit." Pam began wiping at her face.

Eric stopped her by catching her hands with his. He shook his head and gazed at her with soft eyes. "You always look beautiful to me, Pam." He offered with a genuine tender smile. "But now," he took a deep breath, "what was this thing you wanted to tell me"

Pam laughed quietly. "We can talk about it some other time...right now I just want you to hold me"

There was no doubting the love, friendship, and loyalty between them. The two of them were a perfect match in wits, skill, and arrogance. She was his legacy is one great accomplishment, and he was her hero and prince charming rescuing her from the deepest pits of hell. And now as she rested her head on his shoulder her eyes closed, she was lighter than she had in days…Hell years…and if she had a choice she would stay there forever. The thought made Pam smiled as she weaved her fingers through those of the man who was the reason for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely Paric shippers,

So here is capture two of my little crazy world of Paric. But first before I allow you to read further, I have to say tank you to all the lovely people favoring, following, and reviewing. You guys make this worth doing…Also if Eric seems a little OC/AU it supposed to be a little. We have always saw Eric with 'people' not Eric after almost losing everything alone with the one person he loves and has left.

Now I will say there might be a few time jumps, future and past... but I will warn you before I drop the bomb…but there isn't any in the chapter just fluffiness…Also I can't do just fluffiness so get ready for some shit storms as well…Sorry for any worldly used words, grammar, spelling, and other crazy shit…

I don't own nothing if I did...Willa and Tara would have been the ones Eric and Pam killed.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Unheard apologize**_

"Nora!"

"No…please!"

_With a gasp, he woke up; the undeniable sting of hurt racing through his chest, until he felt the soft weight of his progeny pressed into his side. Slowly he adjusted himself so that he could see the small figure that lay beside him and the sting of hurt slowly transformed into guilt. Despite being asleep there was a look of tired anger on her face. "I'm here Pamela. And I promise you I'll never leave again?" He cooed as he reached his hand out to stroke the hair away from her face. As soon as his hand hit her skin he watched as clamminess washed over her features. However, despite all of his movements there was nothing from her. This was why he had left. Not because he didn't care, not because he didn't love her or need her, but because he wasn't sure after losing everything he could be the strong hero she believed he was._

_But as he stared down at her knowing deep down inside him that those hurt features were from him, all he wanted to do was cry. He had loved Nora and he had loved Godric, but as a small whimper exited Pam's parted lips, none of that seemed to matter now. Yes, the pain of losing Godric and watching Nora die helplessly would stay with him, haunt him for eternity. But as he saw the state of the woman he had chosen so long ago, who he loved with all his being, the only one left that truly knew him and loved him all because of him something inside him broke._

"_Pamela," he cooed softly, but the women didn't move, causing Eric to smirk a little. "There's no need for you to actually be awake for any of this. As a matter of fact," he said, continuing to think aloud, "I'm much preferring the fact that you're asleep. At least this way I won't have to compete with your commentary."_

_With that he shifted more so that he could get a clear look at her beautiful face. "You know when I meet you, right then and there I knew there was just something about you," he paused allowing a smile to cress his lips. "But never in 900 years had I thought you would end up being my child." He sighed allowing his hand to dance over her shoulder, just how it had happen hundred years ago. "And believe me; I really didn't want to be a maker. But when I saw the blood and the sadness in your eyes...I couldn't let you die"_

_With a smirk he shook his head. "When I carried your body out the crematory…I was so angry, so scared, I thought I would hate you. But when night fell and I watched you wake, I watched you feed as if you have been doing it for years, when I felt your love…I fell for you…I was in awe of you " Eric paused watching as she took in a deep unneeded breath in her sleep causing him to smile. "I'm sorry," he said softly his eyes pulling away from her. "You have done nothing but love me, show me loyalty when I needed it the most, and when you needed me…I wasn't there." He stated as bloody tears appeared in his eyes. _

_Carefully so as not to wake her, he gently kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, my dear. Cause I promise you for now on…nothing matters but us. Just like it used to be before the world found us…when we only had each other" Smiling down at her, he watched as the smallest quirk of a smile nestle itself in the corner of her mouth. Leaning down he pressed a small kiss to her lips, before pulling himself from the bed. Silently, he walked over to the door, only pausing when he heard her soft voice whisper. I love you too. Right then and there he knew that making up for what he had put her through wouldn't be easy, that moving past his pain with Nora would be harder, but with his concrete angle beside him…believing in him…loving him…he knew it was possible. _

* * *

_Later that night he actually got to see how possible it was when his progeny came stumbled in to the sitting area. Her hair was unkempt and red streaks covered her face from where she had been crying the other night. Without saying a word she plodded, toward the kitchen, groping around for something. When she didn't find it, she leaned peered around the side of the door frame. "Eric...please tell me we still have blood here?"_

_It took everything in Eric not to chuckle at the pout on her face. "Putting it down to your half-catatonic state, Pam, I will politely remind you that you hate it here, and actually told me to sale it and bring the blood supply to France." She groaned. "We don't have fresh blood, but we do have about twenty case of year old Tru Blood." He smiled brightly at her, holding up the bottle he was drinking._

_Pamela groaned again, as if in pain, before huffing and going back to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Eric allowed the smile to cress his lips, especially when he heard her mumbled curses. After a couple minutes later she returned walking back into the living room. "Since when do you ever listen to me?" she asked as she took a seat next to her maker, reluctantly opening the lid and looking at it mournfully. _

"_Well, after the fit you through I was worried that you would burn the place down if I didn't do it." He shrugged taking a drink from the horrible tasting liquid, before offering her a smile. He knew how much she hated Tru Blood, and the fact it was a shit type and a year old he couldn't help the chuckle that came forward._

_Pam glanced his way, her face unamused, "Fine tonight we'll go and find us something good to eat." he said shaking his head, which earned a smile from his progeny. "As soon as this show goes off?" and just like that the smile was gone._

"_Eric this is the fucking Titanic…and it just began," She snapped and Eric shrugged taking a sip from the bottle to hide the smirk. "Your smirking…was that a joke? Please say you are?" she added and without looking her direction he rose his hand up and place a finger on his lips to quite her. _

_Pam raised her eye brow at the motion, but the smile that threaten to come forth told him she knew he was joking and he was going to wish he hadn't done that. "Eric…I know you hate this movie…you said it was a mush lie." She retorted after a while, before taking another drink of the putrid drink. Sighing he turned off the TV and gave her a mock glare. _

"_Fine princess…where does the lady want to eat?" he asked sardonically and watched as Pam rolled her eyes again. "Fine…then I'll pick." He said taking her hand in his as he pulled her away, still in her clothing from the other night._

* * *

_Eric's eyes sparkled as he watched Pam's bloody fingers marked the white keys of the piano, as they graceful moved over them. Releasing the young girl from his grip, Eric allowed her to fall on to the hard tile floor where her mother and two brothers laid unconscious as well. They had all been coming home from a vacation and easy pickings, and a good chance the whole virus thing hadn't found them. Slowly he walked up behind her almost amazed. 100 hundred years and never had he known she could play? "I never knew you played," he cooed and watched as a smile came to Pam's bloody face. _

_She looked beautiful, her hair was still a mess, her face was covered in blood, and her eyes were closed as she allowed the music to wash over her. "You never asked…but I figured you would of guessed since I grew up in a Victorian sensibility home." She countered only open her eyes when she felt Eric sit down on the long wooden bench. However, she didn't stop instead she watched as Eric placed his hands on the keys and started to play as well. _

"_I see more secrets reviled about the great enigma Eric Northman," Pam cooed not realizing how harsh it sounded until she watched Eric's eyes sadden; suddenly she stopped and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I shouldn't-," she started when Eric interrupted her._

"_No…you're right…and for now on…I promise no more secrets." Pam's eyes knitted in confusion at his words, but she nodded giving him a soft smile. "Now where were we?" he asked placing his hands back on the keys. It might be hard trying to erase, forget, and forgive but the way her eyes lit up when he admitted she was right cause him such happiness that he knew it was worth it…she was worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again Paric shippers,

Here is the third installment of my story, and I have to warn you its angst…but it will get better I promise.

Anyway I just want to say thank you again to all your lovely reviews, favors, and follows…I love seeing them just as much as I love writing. Anyway go ahead and read…then write me a bunch of hate mail… for this angst capture. Sorry about any errors wither it be grammar, spelling, or whatever I fuck up…

BTW I don't own nothing cause if I did…The show would be called True Paric and they would fill our TV's with their fluffiness and hot steamy sex..

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Hurtful revelations from a broken heart**_

Stretching her arms Pam woke and turned over to find Eric still sleeping beside her, which was strange in itself. Eric had always been an early riser, but with everything lately she couldn't bear to wake him. Easing up she walked toward the bathroom, but halted when Eric started to mumble something in his sleep. "Eric." She said softly and watched as his body twitched a little.

Walking over she gently tried to wake him. However it was too late, and within minutes she was straddling him trying to hold him still as he screaming and starting to thrash below her. Not knowing what to do she tried to coax him out of his nightmare and back to her by stroking the hair from his face and when that didn't work she placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She hadn't planned to do it, and as soon as she had he began to calm down. In seconds his eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank God Eric," she cooed as she leaned her head against his, but what happen next hurt her more than what it should have.

"Nora….I am so sorry" he called looking at her through the exhausted eyes. She tried to hold back the emotions she could feel bubbling inside of her but it was too late. The first sob came from her mouth, and before she could stop the tears they were streaming down her face.

"I know…Eric … I forgive you…I love you," She knew he was still in a sleep half-conscious state and probably wouldn't remember, but she would. She didn't argue and pulled him closer and held him tight in her arms. He needed this, and she needed him. Seeing him like this was breaking her heart, even more so knowing that it had been Nora he called out for. Maybe it was wrong to feel a twinge of hurt, since it had been her that had been by his side all this time.

But she could work past it, she had to when the strongest man she had ever known, the one man she loved more than anything or anyone, lay broken in her arms. Suddenly, realization washed over her and a sick feeling threaten her. All of this…the promises…the no lies…the attention…the fleeting touches…it had all been a mask to help him forget…she had been his distraction. No it didn't matter…all that did was that he was here with her safe. When he woke up he would probably never remember this, and she wouldn't allow him.

She owed him her life, and she would offer him the same. When he wakes she would be dressed and they would go on like nothing ever happen…which is easier said than done.

* * *

Eric watched on in a state of aroused euphoria as Pam took Stockholm by storm. She was in the center of a large crowd and yet he only had eyes for her. Earlier that evening, she had begged for him to take her shopping unaware of the night clubs that also lined the same streets. She had basically dragged him inside, wanting to find a meal for the night instead of the nasty blood that waited at home. Of course he had told her no, but now she was being swarmed with young men and women all wanting to dance with her. However, out of all the people she choice a sexy young man that looked like someone you would see on a advertisement add.

But he knew when to lead, and Pam was more than willing to accept it seemed to Eric's more discerning eye. It had been such a long time since he saw her so happy and care free, and he found himself fascinated and more than a little jealous at how well their bodies had melded together. "Hi there," Came a soft women's voice causing Eric to pull his eyes away from his progeny to the owner of the voice. "Would you like to dance?" she asked seductively which caused Eric to smile. "That would be lovely." He said accepting the dance from the local girl. She was pretty and it helped immensely to keep his mind from thinking about what Pam's partner's hands was doing to her body.

Pamela for her part had been watching Eric out of the corner of her eye the entire time she was dancing. She reveled in the fact that he was watching her that intently. She knew he was jealous and it excited her, how many times had she watched him and that fairy bitch. As she was drawn in closer to her dance partner with her leg rising up on its own accord as it brushed against his leg she saw that Eric's eyes grow dark with what she wasn't sure, but she liked it.

So she decided brazenly to see how far she could push him before he couldn't take it anymore and gathered her into his arms. So she twisted around, dropped down and as she slowly brought herself up to her full height she found and kept eye contact with Eric and his new friend. A grin formed on her lips as she saw how affected Eric really was by the move. His poor dance partner had no chance.

She was doing that on purpose, she had to be and with every man's eye on her while she danced so provocatively! Eric gave up the pretense of trying to ignore just how hot Pamela looked while she danced. He wove his way through the dancing couples and without any preamble spun her out of her dance partner's arms and into his own.

"I thought you didn't like to dance?" he cooed dangerously in her ear causing her to smile. "It's not funny Pamela…it's too dangerous…we should be getting home anyway." Suddenly the smile that was there faded as she turned around to meet his angry eyes.

"You're mad at me for dancing…with some human," she snapped shaking her head. "You know green isn't a good color on you." She spat before turning around, but he caught her arm. "Let go of me."

"No were leaving now!" he snapped and before pam could react he pulled her at vamp speed from the bar. When he finally stopped they were in a small field.

"What the fuck Eric," she screamed and watched as his eyes narrowed.

"Did you just happen to forget about the whole hip V, or the fact that people are looking for us?" he countered and watched as Pam rolled her eyes.

"Of course I didn't Eric…but I can't stay bared up in that shit hole…plus we're here in Sweden no one knows that." She added before turning around. "Hell I doubt the shipment even made it to Sweden." She finished and Eric grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I don't care… Nora-," he started and the anger that radiated through Pam's eyes stopped him.

"Yes Eric…Nora died…and believe it or not I suffered just as much as you do…but I'm not Nora…and I will never be." She finished but Eric didn't let go instead his fangs dropped. Without thinking he snatched Pam's purse from her hands and tossed it to the side.

"Suffered…you know nothing of suffering." He barked and watched as Pam's eyes lowered in defeat. Once he let go they realized that Eric had tossed her purse into the small pound.

"Look what you did?" she screamed and watched as Eric shook his head. "You do realize the keys are in there right." She added and watched as Eric started to undress. The action should have brought a smile to her face, but instead she just turned away. Once he shed his clothing he waded into the cold water to retrieve the bag.

"Happy now?" Eric huffed as he wadded back over to the bank where Pam stood angrily.

"Yes, very," she took it from him and shook out the water, giving a disgusting look before she noticed him hold out his hand. The bank was kind of steep and the mud did make it slick, but she just stared at it.

"Oh come on, I got the bag for you," he cried which caused her to place her hand on her hips as she rose her eyebrow. Actually it was his fault that the bag was in the nasty water anyway. "Pamela." He barked and she recently gave him her hand, but when he took a firm hold and a smirk appeared on his lips she knew she made a mistake.

And she was right a he pulled her roughly into the water, causing her to shriek as she fell in. Coming up she spurted out the nasty cesspool water "You bastard!" she cried her eyes narrowed at him, causing him to give her a winning smile.

"Fair's fair," he shrugged and easily pulled himself onto the bank, putting on his white shirt that was thrown over a small limb. "The water's quite refreshing isn't it?" he smirked as she pulled herself on to the grass.

"This is a 600.00 outfit you stupid Viking bastard!" she barked, and watched as Eric start to redress himself.

"They'll dry if you run fast enough…plus they have this nifty thing called a dryer," he smirked as she stood up sling the water from her soaked hair. "Hey watch it this is an expensive suit." He said sarcastically before he bent down to tie his shoes.

"I hate you," she cried gathering the material to squeeze the water from it. "Plus this is dry clean only…and here in bum- fuck-Egypt I'm sure the closest one is what 15 miles away."

"Really, now I'm hurt, well I guess since everything is so far-," he stopped when he felt something hit his back. Glancing back a little stun he saw Pam standing there her hands dirty from the grass and dirt she had thrown.

"Ok, there is a line, and you just crossed it!" he growled and watched as Pam gave him her little sassy smirk as she stood there fearlessly.

"It will wash out, just go for a swim long enough," she teased, sweeping her wet hair out of her face, before she turned to walk away, but Eric had other plans. Using his speed he suddenly picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, pinning her there.

"Agh! What are you doing?" she cried.

"You wanted to act like a child, I'll treat you like a child," he said causing Pam to struggle more, especially when she heard the all too familiar snort of pigs. He carried her up the hill to the pig pen that rested on the property. There were only a few pigs lounging in the thick pool of mud, but she could tell it was at least knee high and very smelly. He brought her up to the fence and sat her on it, but she clung to him like a scared child.

"Eric! Don't you dare!" she cried, but he was too fast and quickly unwound himself from her and gave her a light push.

"Toodles!" he waved, believing he was in the clear, but at the last moment Pam, reached out and with all her strength tugged him over and into the mud pool with her. She landed with a splurge on her back he landed with a gurgle face first, head emerging moments later gasping through the mud.

"I can't believe you!" she began hitting him with the back of her hand.

"Well it didn't exactly work out the way I wanted it did it?" he growled.

"You idiot!" she cried.

"Oh I'm the idiot?" he turned and threw a handful of mud at her, but she quickly dodged it.

"Yes, you're an idiot!" she cried. "And you're childish….a thousand year old vampire playing in mud!"

"I'm childish? You're the one who started the whole thing over a stupid party!" he cried tossing more mud at her. "And when have you ever said 'let's stop this fighting and approach this like adults'. You out of the both of us loved it!"

"Oh…yes Eric…I live to put you in your place!" she tossed mud back at him, and it found its mark hitting him on the side of his face. All words were lost and he tackled her into the mud, pinning her to throw as much mud as he could on her. She struggled one hand free and grabbed a fistful of mud and threw it down his shirt.

The action caused him to back off to remove it, and in his distraction she leaped on his back. The slick mud caused him to losing his balance as he stumbled blindly and lost his footing falling face down in the mud.

Pam straddled above him, she grabbed him by his hair and brought his face up out of the mud then back down, then back up then down. He gasped and spat out mud. He turned around beneath her and tossed more mud at her. She tossed more mud back. Somehow through all the mud tossing the anger dissolved into giggles and it had become a game, both forgetting really what had started it.

She began laughing and running, still throwing mud at him and he chased her, grasping her by the waist and throttling both of them back into the mud pool. The pigs sat back completely frightened, watching the two immortals roll together, still throwing mud but with less efficiency.

They both were covered from head to toe with mud, and both wore a huge smile. "Hey you kids get away from my pigs!" cried an elderly man voice. "Get out of there this instant! What do you think you're doing? Are ye five?"

The older Swedish man was livid, but the two didn't seem to care. Quickly the man marched away muttering cuss words, causing them to looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in to laughter.

"He's right you know, we are acting like five year olds," said Pam with a sigh. "I wonder why that is."

Pam laughed as she turned to look in his direction, and without any indication, without even the slightest bit of warning he kissed her. To say she was taken back would have been an understatement. Their lips met in the softest, sweetest, gentle kiss that she had only experienced with Eric. He was searching for comfort in Pam's cold lips and Pam could never deny the man she loved anything, certainly not this.

Slow, sensual movements dictated their lips as their mouths intermingled in this new situation. They had kissed millions of time if not more, but this, this was different. Their lips tangled with the other, and the heady feelings it invoked were savored and left her insides quivering, but it disappeared when she heard the elderly man once again. "I said out!" cried the man. "You're scaring my hogs!" With that said the two hesitantly backed away from each other, but when Eric pulled away, his eyes were wide as if he had just realized what he done.

Eric's mouth opened to apologize, when Pam placed her finger there softly stopping him. "Don't." her voice was husky. "Don't apologize for that." Pam smiled at him with tender eyes. "You needed it. And I was glad to offer. Don't apologize, and don't regret it. I don't…you shouldn't either." Sensing the conflict in him, Pam took the finger he used to silence him and trailed it along his jawline.

"Now, come on before he comes back out with a shoot gun." She finished with a forced light grin, before giving his shoulder a light squeezed and stood up. As soon as her back was turned, the grin fell and Pam suppressed the need to clench her hands. After clearing the fences she started to walk away when Eric's voice echoed in the wind.

"Pamela, I..."

"No, Eric," she said as if reading his thoughts, and watched as his mouth closed but his eyes followed her movement.

"Have you ever considered that the reason I left, the reason I released you, the reason I worry is because I love you…because I want you to be safe?" he asked and she froze. "I know what I did back there was wrong…I know that we agreed that we were done…that we worked better as friends... but losing Nora changed that…Your all I have left now and I want more…I need more…and seeing you with someone else"

Pam turned her head slightly towards him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Eric..."

"I might not be able to feel you anymore Pamela… but I saw it, in your eyes, I felt it when we kissed, when we were lying in the bed together… I see it now," he paused and shook his head "I wanted you since the night we meet," he blurted out. "I want you now…and I have a feeling you want me too."

She stayed frozen, as she fought the tears that threaten to fall. "You're wrong," she stuttered slightly as if the words burned as they came out. "What your feeling…what we're feeling…it's comfort Eric" she said softly. "You lost Nora…and wither you like to admit it or not…when she die part of you did also…you felt truly dead for once in your long life … you want to feel again and I was the one here...that's all… it's the steps of grieving Eric" she said watching as his eyes sadden. "You've already had the whole denial and isolation, you just exhibited the Pain & guilt, and now you're at bargaining and anger…" she stopped as if her revelation hurt her more than him.

"What I was doing was dumb…and I promise I want do it again…but Eric…I'm not Nora…and your right I do feel something for you, hell I have since the day we meet…but I will not jump into us…I will not be Nora's replacement." With that said she took off flying into the air leaving Eric standing there alone.

* * *

Once Pam landed she didn't march straight into the house, but instead sought refuge in the garden near the pool. Walking over to the hose pipe so turn it on and started to clean the mud away. But her mind was far from the task at hand. She exposed him in that moment. He had been completely bare to her and she had harshly pushed him away.

But she had been right to…right? His confession had been in the moment; it was a deep need, but built out of pain anger and the need to feel something real. It would have been an action that would of turned to lust, before falling away to regret…and regret was one thing she couldn't bare…especially when it was toward her.

Once the mud was gone she slowly stripped the useless clothing off, before she made it back up to her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't even bother to dress; instead she just pulled the silk cover over her body as she tried to hide the tears that started to fall.

These last couple of days had been such a roller coaster of different emotions from first hating him from leaving, to comfort as they spent need time together, to worry which now has absolved into confusion, and now...hurt and love.

Quickly she wiped the tears from her face, as she sniffed. Why did he pick now to do this? What if her words cause him to leave? What if she was right and everything he was felling was just part of the grieving process.

It was best to forget about it. All though his anger was misplaced he had been right... and they had been carless…and it had to stop. They weren't living in a magical land safe from harm…they had only evaded it.

* * *

Slowly Eric walked through the garden, stopping when he found Pam's shed clothing still for the most part covered in mud. Sighing he picked it up and walked over to the pool chair and laid it over it, but the action was almost robotic since his mind was filling with uncertain and the same questions that repeated themselves over and over.

Why had he kissed Pam? Was it like she said? Was it truly because he needed to feel something other than sadness and regret? But had he really kissed Pam to take away his guilt? Well, no, he had been so caught up in the argument and her pouting that it just happen. Did she truly believe that he was using her as a distraction…was he? Everything that spilled out of his mouth felt right…no they were right, which meant...

Eric inhaled thoughtfully, which meant that the only reason he had kissed Pam was because he had _wanted_ to kiss her. Because he loved her, because it took him six years to realize that she was the only one that truly understood, and seeing her in the arms of another had scared him.

Huh, but how was he supposed to explain that to his hard headed progeny? He had already caused so much damage and she had every right to make the decision she had, but he had to let me know that she wasn't Nora's replacement. He turned to head back to the house when suddenly something caught his eye from inside the house. "Pamela," he said softly as worry raced through his mind, but before he could move a sharp and sudden pain raced through his arm, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Looking down, shock filtered into Eric's mind, as another soft, precise thud of something penetrating the grass inches away from his head confirmed what he was seeing and instinctively he knew he had to get Pam.

Looking down he realized that his arm wasn't healing. "Damn it…"he whispered as his muddy clothing turned red. But nothing matter, someone was in his home, and they were trying to kill them. The house was minutes away, and after another bullet it the dirt he took off toward the house. He had to get to Pam.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Paric shippers,

Sorry it took so long to get this up…but I had a problem with this stupid computer of mine. Anyway here is the fourth installment of my little story. I hope you enjoy…I promise the next chapter what take as long to be posted… again I want to think all the lovely reviews…I love you guys…

Well I'll shut up now and all you to read… btw I don't own anything if I did we wouldn't have to wait an year to get our Paric fix

Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Hero and the Damsel **_

Pam shifted nervously in her sleep as she rolled from side to side allowing small moans to escape her as her face scrunched up in discomfort. She was having a nightmare, or at least the beginnings of one. He watched her silently from the shadows, beautiful and flawless she was, he had known that from the moment he met her.

He had already incapacitated the male she had been with, and now it was just him and his sleeping beauty. Glancing toward the clock he sighed softly, he only had one chance to get this right before dawn so it had to be perfect.

He approached the bed carefully, being sure not to wake her, but he quickly paused as she shifted again, her dream becoming more frightful. The thought of this creature dreaming of such frightful stuff caused him to gulp but he continued to approach like a hunter stalking its prey.

She groaned again then stilled, her conscious mind was slowly easing. Now was his chance. Pulling a syringe from his pocket, he bit the cap off and readied it. On the count of three he acted. His hand reached out and grasped her mouth, as the needle sunk into the skin of her neck allowing the chemicals to be injected. Her eyes shooting open on contact, her cries muffled into his palm, but even with the heavy dose of sliver racing through her blood she was still stronger than him.

Using all his strength he launched himself on top of her readying another dose, but as soon as his weight shifted she used her strength to send him to the floor. As soon as she was free she ran for the door racing into the hall, but when reached the stairs she stumbled catching herself before she hit the ground. Her blood was burning and her vision was starting to blur and before she could gasp reality a hard push came from behind her sending her tumbling down the stairs. She tumbled for what felt like forever before her body finally stopped. Quickly she tried to move, but her body felt so heavy.

"I knew you'd put up a fight," he smirked as he slowly descended the staircase the syringe in his hand. She had to run, she had to find Eric, but her body had other plans. Once at the bottom he reached down grabbing her hair, holding her up before he hit her hard, knocking her back down. "This will go by easier if you just stop fighting."

Pamela tasted the distinct metallic flavor of blood coming from her split lip, everything hurt and her energy was slowly depleting, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her fear; she wasn't afraid of him, she hated him. With rough hands he rolled her over before straddling her already pained body. "I tried to make this easy on you…but like the stupid cunt you are you fucked it up!" he shouted his eyes filled with such darkness for a moment Pamela thought she was looking into the pits of hell.

"I hope Eric kills you!" she bit angrily, earning her another harsh slap, this time she didn't move. That is until he pulled the cap off the other syringe. At the sight of the needle Pamela seethed, but due to the sliver it only caused him to hold her tighter and her body to ache more. She could do nothing but glare bitterly at him. Her eyes fixed on his, which held a vicious sadistic smile. Pamela closed her eyes, and screamed out as the needle found the same tender spot in her neck.

However, her eyes snapped open at the sound of a door crashing open. The sounds caught her off guard, but not as much as it did him. And the second his attention was drawn, Pamela acted and brought her knee up catching him right between his legs causing him to fall to the side, once he was off she reached for the syringe and implanted right in his left eye. His screams echoed through the house as she started fighting through the pain trying scrambled to get away but found her legs weak. "You dead bitch, how dear you," he uttered his voice pained.

With all the energy she had left she quickly tried to stand, but every move felt like lava was racing through her veins. Her achy body was running on fumes. Suddenly the sound of Eric's footsteps echoed in the big mansion. Her hero had come to save her.

* * *

Eric rushed through the home, searching for Pam. He had saw the figure in the house, heard her screams, and now he was out for blood. Using his speed he zoomed through the back doors, past the den, through the music room, sweeping into the lounge, only stopping when a disheveled Pam burst through the French doors of the lounge, "Pam-," he started a smile on his lips as he approached. But as he took several steps toward her, he rocked to a sudden halt.

He lifted his head just the slightest bit and sniffed again, just to be sure. Oh yes, he could smell it on the air like a cloak, masked at first whiff by the scent of blood and mud from outside. Sliver. He sharpened his eyes, his focus, on his progeny and realized it was coming from her. "Pam?" She just smiled, like she was happy to see him. "Are you-?" He stopped. Again, that little smile crinkled the edge of her eyes. "Eric." The murmur barely passed her lips before she promptly collapsed, but before she hit he sped over and caught her. Right as a bullet pierced a window. "We...have company." She cooed her voice a soft pained whisper.

"I've got you," Eric cooed back, but the situation was against him. He had no idea the numbers they were against, what they were capable of, and then there was Pam who lay limp in his arms. Eric was not going to take a chance with her. They were out here, seemingly alone, and cut off from the world, so how did this people find them and who were they?

He shook his head despairingly, before pulling Pam into his arms. He had to get her out of there, and the only way was through the wine cellar. Deep down in the dark was a hidden passage way that he had built a very long time ago to make disposing of his food easier, especially when the humans were unaware of their kind.

It went underground several miles before ending at an old ancient cemetery, and as of right now and dawn approaching that was the only place they could make it to. Suddenly an alarm started beeping, loud enough to wake a sleeping person and Eric used the noise to hide his movement as he rushed through the house. Once he reached the wine cellar, he shifted her weight and strides over to a wine rack unhooking a latch allowing it to swing easily away from the stone wall.

Abruptly the alarm stopped and was replaced with gun fire. "How the fuck did you loss her," echoed a male voice causing Eric to look up. "The bitch is strong even with the sliver in her…she stabbed me in the eye." Only two men were arguing but from the sounds above him he could tell more than two where in his home.

Entering the dark walkway he shifted Pam once again so he could lock the door, and after it was secure he zoomed away. Using his speed it wouldn't take long for him to get through it and out to the cemetery, but he could also fell the pull of the sun. Anger raced through Eric as he stared down at his naked progeny. Her hair was matted with blood from a wound on her head and the rest of her was somewhat missed colored...bruised.

She had come here for him to make sure he was safe and now here she laid lifeless in his arms. He wanted to find whoever was behind this and tear them apart. If he wasn't so worried about Pam he could have. He would be out hunting the gunman without consequence, but as Pam moans lightly in his arms he knew that his revenge could wait. She was more important.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Paric shippers,**_

I'm here again with the fifth installment of my little story… but I also have a job for you…as of yesterday everyone figured out season 7 will be the last for true blood…now if you're like me you probably went….who gives a fuck about true blood, but then you think…shit no more Pam…no more Eric…no more Paric…nooo

Well that is what brings me to this right now people dot com is actually taken a poll about what we wanna see…and guess what? They actually have one for Pam and Eric…Eric to hook up with Pam… and one of my friends on tumbler actually made a petition on change dot com for an Eric and Pam spin off…now what I want you to do…and if you love the charters I will give you the web addresses and please go sign and vote.

thank you so much… now that I got that out let's get on with the story right…again thank you to all of your reviews…they make me almost as giddy as Paric moments do…ignore mistakes I'm sure there tons…Sorry…and I don't own anything cause if I did Pam and Eric would have their own spinoff and it would show the past hundred years from her turning…

www dot people dot com / people / article / 0, , 207 309 83, 00 . html

www dot change dot org / petitions / brain - buckner -create - an - eric -northman - and -Pam - spin - off -on - hbo

remember right these the right way in the bar or goggle lol...

* * *

_**Chapter 5: cheers to adventures and memories**_

Eric sat on the small stair case that lead down into the ancient crypt they had taken shelter in. He sighed before resting his head in his hands. Night had fell more than two hours ago and still Pam lay motionlessly on the stone bench with only his dirty and bloody shirt to cover her body.

Sighing he pulled his eyes up to glance in her direction allowing them to linger. She was pale in the moonlight, even more so than usual. And though her features were peaceful in sleep, he eyed her warily as he stood and moved closer to her side. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to wake up and find him staring at her. Yet still, after staying by her side for so long, worried she might start developing those ugly black veins, he yearned to see those sharp blue eyes looking at him again.

The whole thing made him very angry. Seeing her lay on the bench like this had sent a thrill of fear down his spine he did not appreciate. Not to mention the panic that raced through him afraid that she would face the same fate as Nora. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he winced when he moved his injured arm. The bullet hadn't gone deep, barely more than a graze, but still the damage was done. The bullet was lanced with something that slowed the healing process, and if he had to guess Pam had also had a dose.

A soft groan caught his attention as he watched her eyes opened just the barest millimeter, but they immediately closed again as she shifted restlessly. His hand reached up to her head, fingers barely ghosting against her forehead as he gently brushed a lock of her hair from her face back toward her hairline. As soon as his hand touched her head, uncertainty and a spike of fear drove her hand almost of its own volition to shoot out and grip the wrist of said hand as hard as she could, which turned out to be not very hard at all.

Another hand grabbed her fingers and gently pried them off, while a voice soothed her. "shh now…you're safe I have you." Instant relief washed over her, relaxing her a tad bit but her head was still lost in the fog. However it was a voice she knew. She trusted that voice, at least to a certain extent.

Opening her eyes made them sting so much she could barely see anything. Jerkily, she rubbed the grit from one eye and peered closely at the person still holding one of her hands. "Eric." It came out a barely recognizable croak. He tsked and let go of her hand to bite into his wrist. Pulling it away he held it out to her, "Here drink."

She understood and raised her pained arms to cup his wrist that now rested on her lips. It had been a very long time since she drunk from him, and the taste was just as amazing as it was then. It smelt like a fine wine and as she allowed it to run over her tongue, she couldn't help the soft moan. It wasn't too thick or light and as taste goes it was pure bliss. It had been a long time since Pam had tasted blood like this and judging by the way she lapped at it, Eric was nothing but the best.

Or it could have been the way it open a sensation she had missed. It hadn't been to long ago since he released her, yet it still hurt like nothing she had ever felt. But now to be able to feel some of his emotions it was like coming home. She had known him for over a century, and had loved him since the day he came to her in the night and to fell his worry for her and his love, well it made her feel whole once again. After a couple of drags of his blood her mind started to clear. Her eyes met his as he watched her drink for a quiet minute without speaking.

While she drank, she utilized the momentary reprieve to search through her memory and slowly realized that she was upset. Shifting slightly so she could lean against him, her memory was confirmed by the pain in her body. She had been drugged, slivered, and beaten she was understandably angry. Pulling back slightly she raised a hand to wipe the blood from the corners of her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered softly her voice still pained.

That's when she noticed the large gash across his upper arm. It wouldn't have bothered her or even cause her to falter if the blood wasn't still sluggishly oozing out. If he had been shot last night then he should have healed…but he hadn't. "Your arm...it's not healing" The sight of his blood sluggishly running form the wound drawing in her eyes. "Why would you give me blood if you're not healing?" her voice was still pained but instead of worry it held anger.

He chuckled lightly, but it only caused Pam to glare his way. "All right… you've played the gracious host, the doctor, and the doting servant; but I'm awake now and it's time for you give me some answers."

His gaze turned piercing. "Because when I found you," he paused looking away. "When I found you…you were hurt…you were injected with sliver, but I wasn't sure…all I could think about was…what if it was hip V."

"I would have died quicker." She tried to joke.

He didn't smile back. "Nora suffered with it Pam…and I had to watch as she died." His cold eyes fell as he shook his head. "I was afraid I would have to watch it happen to you. I have never felt so scared, so angry, and as hurt as I did caring you from the house."

Pam's blue eyes slowly lowered as guilt started to race through her. He had given her blood yes and what had she done? She berated him for doing so unaware of the pain and fear he was suffering. "Do you at least know who shot you?" she asked her voice soft as she spoke.

"I have a few ideas of who it _could_ have been. However, I did not get a good look at the time. I was rather preoccupied with the unconscious women in my arms." He spat as if the thought of the people hurting them get away made him irate.

"So no idea if we can expect a recurrence." She asked and listens as he huffed. "You act like this is my fault…I did nothing." She snapped tired of the way he was acting and watched as his angry eyes found hers. "You honestly believe I had something to do with this…don't you?"

Eric didn't answer her question instead he turned toward the large stone door. "Come on, we're only minutes from a village near here. Hopefully, by the time our would-be killer finishes searching my house - "

"No…not until you answer my fucking question," she growled her voice harsh, but the pains still embed in it. "Do you think I had something to do with this," she said motioning to the surroundings.

"They shoot me Pam…with a bullet that is laced with something that keeps the wound from healing…but you…they were trying to take you…so even if you didn't have anything to do with it they still were after you." He restored and watched as Pam's mouth gaped. She hadn't realized that they were trying to take her anywhere but that made sense since they had drugged her and weakened her. "Now… focus." Eric could feel his arm throbbing with pain. "When we get to the village, we can hopefully get a ride to the town a few kilometers away."

She remained silent and nodded as Eric's started toward the direction of the door. Eric had always had the gift of staying calm and in control at any time. Oh, Pam had seen him frustrated, but the only time she had seen him lose his temper was when something close to him was harmed or threaten, and right now if Eric had the men in custody he would have slaughtered them beyond recantation. Pain rushed through Pam as she stood, but it wasn't as painful then it was at first thanks to Eric's thousand year old blood.

Opening the door slightly he peered out, before turning back to Pam. He could see the pain in her eyes and he could sense it through there slight bond. Guilt echoed in his eyes before he walked down the stairs and grabbed her arm softly. "No… let go of me." She shouted jerking away from him, but his strength didn't allow her to move far. "Eric…I mean it…stop" she spat a sadness in her voice as she tried to keep it from cracking.

But it didn't work as he pulled her into a hug, his strong arms wrapping around her tiny weak frame. "I'm sorry…" he cooed into her hair as he felt her body go melt into his. "I was just so scared and so angry and I took it out on you and for that I'm sorry…they were after me just as much as you." He could feel Pam starting to realize silent sobs so he rubbed soft circles on her back that was covered by his large shirt. "Now come one we have to get away from this area in case the come back." He added pulling away to cup her faces.

"Eric your blood helped it really did…but I'm steal weak if we get attacked…I'll only be a problem," she finished and watched as Eric smiled at her. "I'm not joking Eric…your already hurt because of me…if anything else was to happen I could never forgive myself." She added this time allowing Eric to watch as a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"Well I guess you'll just have to be carried," he said softly as he brushed the tear away with his thumb. Pam glanced up at him ready to argue about how that would be even worse, when his finger pressed to her lips. "I'm not leaving you here Pamela. So you either walk or I carry you"

* * *

Leaves crunched under their feet as he moved among the trees. The forest was thick and its leafy canopy allowed trails of moonlight to leak through. It was rather amazing to the two of them to realize that only a couple days ago everything had been fine, and now, less than twenty-four hours later, they were fleeing on foot too weak to use their speed or their flight.

It was only when Pam deemed them far enough away that she asked a question that had been plaguing her thoughts. "How _did_ you find me, Eric? You know… you never told me how you knew I was in Sweden or how you survived after the blood wore off" her eyes flitted over his features in the dim light.

Keeping his eyes on the ground and mentally lamenting his ruined shoes, Eric nevertheless felt Pam's eyes on him. "Like I said, Pam it wasn't hard. I already knew you would come…eventually and you know about my love for this country." He started before he paused like the rest of the question was too hard to mention. "When I left...I really wasn't myself. I was so hurt about Nora and the idea that I had lost both my father and my sister weighed on my mind…I just need time to get away to get away from the hell." He paused again and Pam reached over and took his hand in to hers.

"I know you hated her and that was my doing…but when she laid their dying…I asked her who would comfort me for century to come…and she said you." this time allowing his eyes to find Pam's. "she died in Bills house on one of the beds, and the thought of her remains being washed away by a fucking maid…I couldn't allow it to happen so I collected as much as I could…and I brought her to the most beautiful place I knew of."

Pam eyes fell at the thought of Eric scrapping up Nora's remains, and bringing them here so she could be somewhere beautiful. "While I was at the Baltic Sea burring the small urn …the blood wore off… I was exposed and the land next to the water's edge was rocky no place to bury myself and me being so old I knew it would not take long for me to burn …and for a moment I actually thought about it." Pam couldn't help the hurt that shown in her eyes at his comment. "But then I thought of you and how much it hurt me when godric left…so using all my strength I had left I pulled myself to the edge of the small cleft and throw myself into the dark water."

In away he knew that the trouble heading their way was none of her doing. If anything it was the fact they were vampires more than anything. So once again, they had been placed in the line of fire, and their lives in danger.

He hands momentarily tightened into fist. It wasn't what they did that caused this, but what they were. The vampires that had created this movement done it with the good intentions, but with its expansion, their enemies multiplied. The Obama's, Russell, the authority, Burrell, and other like-minded individuals had quickly come out of the wood work. And even the other vampire where after them.

Eric was not naive to believe that Pam didn't know how to handle herself, but he knew, he had _seen_, since those early days that Pam liked to play dirty. She would bat her big beautiful eyes, biting her lip, and using her famine ways to bring them in, before ripping their throats out. However, doing that gave them too much leeway, too much leverage. He shook his head mentally.

It angered him like very little else. It wasn't anything new for them to come after him, since he was a thousand year old vampire and a sheriff, but too many people had stepped on the women he loved. And even if he ripped out all their hearts there was still nothing he could actually do about it. They knew his weakness and that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, and her caring heart and love for him made her a the biggest of targets.

Was it any wonder this woman sitting beside him frustrated him? "We need sanctuary," Eric spoke up. "I need to find out what's going on and it needs to be far away from here." he looked over at Pam, swearing he had heard her snort softly. "Unfortunately, the closest one no one will look is London."

"Wonderful," she said dryly. It had been a very long time since she had stepped foot into London. There was too many painful memories that lay there. "So how do you plan on getting us there?"

"It's simple, really. All we need is to get to the nearest town. From there, England." Not for the first time, Eric cursed himself for leaving his cell behind, but at the time, all he wanted was to leave and get Pam somewhere safe. "Once we get to the town, we should be able to find you some clothing and a something to eat," Eric continued. "Once we get in the large city we'll be able to blend in more there."

"You forgot the possibility of an unknown assassin hunting us in said woods with a gun." Pam cursed as he helped her up from the falling tree they had been resting at. Eric gave a mock-sigh. "So hard to please, Is it any wonder that you drive me crazy?"

Pam smiled as she said in a hushed voice, "Actually, I recall a time in France where I was having a particularly horrid day and hid in a cemetery to cry my frustration. And then a young man, my only friend at the time, found me and surprised me with a beautiful necklace and a spectacular French girl that tasted like peaches."

"Dinner amidst the gravestones," Eric smiled too as he remembered. "You call that romantic?"

"I actually thought it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Pam said with a smile as she looked up through the trees to the moon above.

Eric said in an uncharacteristic voice, "Well your happiness means a lot to me. I couldn't bear to see you cry." Pam had always looked upon those days with happiness, especially the moments when it had been just Eric and herself. Before the great revelations, before Fangtasia . Still to this day, Pam remembered the pang in her heart when he saw what was happening.

The sadness washing over her to realize that she would have to share Eric with others, that the treasure of everything they shared was no longer her alone to bathe in. It got even worse when Eric began to bestow his affection upon Sookie. And Pam retreated into herself, occupying her time with the bar, and for the longest time, she thought herselff satisfied. Satisfied, if not happy.

The two continued walking through the forest, in the direction of the lights, and even though she wouldn't admit it she thought it was actually pretty romantic, sans the hit-man at their back and their injuries. She looked sideways at him and even in the moonlight; his face caused her heart to lurch. He still had that light within him; it flowed through his skin and lit up his eyes. A smile, unbidden, lifted her lips.

She recalled the first time she saw Eric. Pam would never tell him that he had struck her speechless as he stood there covered in her attacker's blood.

Pam gave a laugh and said quietly, "Remember that time when I attacked that large man that use to visit my brothel? I trapped him in the back of the pub." She laughed again.

Eric grumbled. "It took everything in me not to command you to glamour him and leave him." He scowled at her. "But even with my command I think you would have got him anyway."

Pam's eyes laughed at him. "I would have…he was a sadistic bastard and I was taught by a vindictive ass… plus I'm stubborn…you of all people should know that."

"plus I would have done anything for you." His voice was quiet. Eric gave her a soft smile. The laughter left Pam's eyes and bit her lip, staring forward. His words brought back his confession. She had been stunned then, unsure of whether to believe him, but his actions since then had proven nothing to the contrary. Her emotions ran rampant in his presence; Pam could not deny that she was feeling something for Eric, hell she had felt it since the first night she looked into his blue eyes.

Knowing that he claimed to love her made her shiver. Still the thought of his confession having something to do with Nora's death made it more difficult then she could have imagined and then there was the fact that he had completely told her that he was going to kill her, and chose that blond waitress slut over her countless times. Just because the last couple of nights adventures were bringing out introspections and grievances about each other, but it didn't truly mean that everything Eric said wasn't based off something else even those everything inside her prayed that it wasn't.

She supposed that under the moonlight, in the illuminated darkness, with no distractions gave them time to think. He sighed heavily. "Pam" to bring her eyes to his, wanting her to see the honest truth in his eyes. "I know I've hurt you…more than I would like to admit but all of it was a mistake."

"And the confession…was that a mistake too?" She searched his eyes, holding an unneeded breath and knowing that her own growing feelings hinged on his answer.

"You know I meant it...do you honestly believe that I was lying…that you mean nothing to me" Eric questioned without hesitation. "Pamela if I didn't care about you…if I didn't love you...You are and still are the only women that I can see me spending eternity with" His said giving her a soft smile.

Without realizing, Pam released the unneeded breath she was holding. His mask had dropped and she was looking at a vulnerable Eric. The same Eric that he had only allowed few to see and she was part of that few. Slowly, a shy smile lifted her lips.

"Good." Pam followed her reply with a decisive nod.

"Good?" Eric looked at her with confusion that melted away as Pam placed a soft kiss to his cheek and smiled brilliantly at him.

"Come on, we're nearly there." She said changing the subject. Eric followed, their hands still clasped together, but the air around them felt lighter. For all the Viking that he was, Eric had a feeling that something had changed in Pam, but he had no idea what. He shrugged. He'd take whatever it was, if it kept her smiling like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Paric shippers,

First of all let me say thank you to every single one of you that has took the time to read, review, follow and favorite…it really means a lot to me. So here we go with the six installment…and finally we get some romance…but will it last…hum…maybe…maybe not…we also get a flashback to a younger Pam…again sorry for mistakes in everything English (grammar, spelling, and all that jazz) I don't own anything if I did, a lot of things would have been different…a lot….a lot, a lot…

* * *

_**Chapter: 6 lying, Shopping, and kissing oh my…**_

"This is civilization to you." Pam wrinkled her nose at the suburban village. She could never imagine living in a place like this. It lacked something besides it smelt of fish. Plus they had literally walked out of the woods into the small village, and because it was so late it seemed almost dead.

Pam looked dubious. "Eric, are you sure they're going to have a place for use to spend the day?"

"In places like this, there are usually guest houses. I remember passing by some on the west side of the village."

Half an hour later, plodding up a cobbled road, Pam felt tired. She imagined Eric felt the same; even those he refused to admit it, but the truth was neither of them had been prepared for this, despite past intimate experiences with fleeing. The night was passing into the early morning hours as they finally reached a wooden carved sign advertising guest houses for rent. Hopefully, the owners would have one available.

"If anyone asks, we're tourists and our car ran out of gas." Eric said softly watching as Pam gave him a 'really' look. But he just put it down as weariness. She was probably using all her energy to stay awake and walking. And the sliver, drugs, and raising sun didn't seem to help matters.

Turning onto a plot of land that had a series of separated cottages, Eric trudged up to the main house and taking a deep unneeded breath, knocked loudly on the door. Of course Pam seemed content to let him do all the work.

A man in his late sixties poked his head out with an angry scowl on his face. In a displeased voice, he asked Eric what he wanted at so late an hour. Behind him, he could make out a woman, his wife, standing in a robe and nightdress, standing curiously. "I am so sorry for waking you, sir, ma'am, but we desperately need some help. You see, we're tourists and our car broke down on the side of the road. We didn't know if anyone would pass us and our cell phone died. We've been walking through the woods since early evening yesterday and were hoping for the use of one of your guest houses. We can pay extra for inconveniencing you. Please." Eric looked pleadingly at the man and his wife.

The man looked suspicious, not at him, but as his eyes found Pam them seemed to soften, and Eric supposed that there attire or lack thereof might have caused questions. He was shirtless with dirty black pants, while Pam wore the rumpled dress shirt, which was covered in blood and mud and hung just above the parts no one needed to see. However it seemed to work in their favor as the wife seemed more worried about them.

She shouldered her husband out of the way and looked sympathetic at their obviously tired faces. Eric kept an apologetic smile under his disheveled appearance. The woman's hands fluttered as she spoke rapid-fire Swedish. Her husband continued to eye their clothes distrustfully.

Seeing this and stepping up, Pam placed a hand on Eric's back and flashed her charming grin, smoothly speaking perfect Swedish. "Please, if it isn't too much trouble? My fiancée is understandably tired and has been caring me because of an injury. We apologize for the inconvenience, and will willingly pay extra for the trouble." She said softly, looking up at him affectionately. "I'm sure this was not what he was expecting when I told him we were going to Sweden for our anniversary."

Eric, bordering on desperation, tried not to react. Instead he wrapped his arms around her so she could lean against him.

The woman produced even more exclamations of apology and sympathy, looking at Pam's unruly apperence before barking to her husband and gesturing. Turning to them, she explained that her husband would at once show them to a guest house and call a doctor.

Eric interrupted with the explanation that he himself was doctor and that all he needed was rest. But he thanked the woman sincerely and continued to lean on Eric as they followed the woman's husband who held a pair of keys in his hand. "You know I have forgotten how sexy it is to hear you speak my mother tongue," Eric observed quietly, clutching her hand.

"I'd do anything to impress you, my dear fiancée," Pam murmured in Swedish.

"And you do it oh so very well," he purred in her ear, and if Pam's heart still beat it would have skipped.

Once they arrived at the small house the man entered and watched as the two stood there at the door. "Well are you two coming in our not." He asked and looking at each other the duo walked inside. It was small with a tiny living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom but it was just what the two needed. They couldn't sleep in the bedroom, but they could rest in the ground. "Will that be all?" the man asked, and Eric turned to him with a sly smile "almost." Eric added as he allowed his fangs to snap down.

* * *

_**Hour Later**_

With a soft growl Eric rose up from his place on the floor with the older man. He had allowed her to go first; knowing she needed more than him and that his arm was healed he was fine. Biting into his thumb he brushed his blood over the bite marks allowing them to heal, before sending him away. Closing the door he turned looking for Pam, but she wasn't in the living room. Walking toward the bedroom door that was adjure he opened it slightly and what he saw made him smile.

She was fast asleep stretched out and tangled in the blankets that had once lain perfectly. Walking over he sat down beside her and brushed his hand over her still dirty and blood hair. The conversation in the woods replayed in his mind. Unbidden, a smile came to Eric's lips. Pam loved him, truly; since that night in San Francisco. But truth is that wasn't the first time he had seen and spoke to his spitfire.

_**London Christmas Eve 1894**_

_Eric sat in the corner, perfectly happy to play his part as the strange foreign man. He knew no one at the party knew him, but none of the high social classes were willing to admit, and he only expected out of boredom and finding a lovely snack. A few brave souls had approached him over the course of the evening, trying to start up a conversation but he always managed to offend them. Not that it was hard when they were all so painfully dim-witted but he knew he probably shouldn't take so much pleasure in cutting them down so mercilessly. _

_It didn't take long for word to spread that the Swed in the corner had had too much to drink, causing him to develop a harsh tongue. He knew he should be upset at the fact people would whisper it only feet away from him but frankly, being alone was fine by him. Because at the end of the night all of their ladies were going to be in his bed and there blood on his lips and the though alone made him smile._

_So, Eric sat, pretending to drink his wine, but when the door open again sending a chilly blast through the room. Internally he cursed at whoever had entered, clearly very late to the party. "Sorry, old chap," the intruder said to the host, "We got caught up in the storm but Isabel insisted we come, refusing to turn back."_

_Eric knew the man respond kindly but heard not a word of what he was saying as his eyes found the two beautiful women lagging behind. One was older in her 30s her blond hair was pulled up in an up do that drew attention to her neck and her cleavage that was covered by the blue fabric. But even those she was quite a looker, his eyes were glued to the young woman who must have been their daughter. She was… was… Eric knew the word he was searching for beautiful but it wasn't enough. _

_She had large, inquisitive eyes, the most captivating shade of blue. She was looking around the room, but instead of having eyes bright with excitement, they seemed sad as if she didn't want to be there. She had wonderfully long eyelashes, something he had never before noticed on a woman. They were a shade or two darker than her hair and framed her jewel like eyes magnificently._

_Her hair was blonde, shimmering curls pulled up on her head. Eric noticed there were a few flakes of snow still sticking to her hair, melting quickly in the warm room. Her cheeks were flushed, whether from the cold. She was offering a small smile, her lush, pink lips pulling up delicately at the corners. All of a sudden her attention was claimed by the man she was with. Her father, Eric decided as he took in the age difference. _

_She was young early 20s and late teens but this man was going grey. Something about the man made Eric's eyes narrow, and it was because from the way the young girl held herself she was afraid of him. But even so something about the way she held herself told Eric she was intelligent, her back was straight, head held high so she could take in the world around her. Most ladies would have been embarrassed, since every man in the damn place was staring at her, mostly fixated on her rather generous bosom, securely strapped under her dark red dress but evident none the less._

_Slowly this time her eyes danced around until she found his. Her blue eyes were piercing, staring into him, that fake smile still dancing on her lips. She paused for a fraction, inclining her head and _

_Eric realized he was the only man who received this treatment. He smiled back softly before he realized he was also the only man who was still staring at her, everyone else had gone back to their conversations, keeping one, very subtle eye on her. But Eric didn't care. He knew people were watching him and his attentions to this woman but he couldn't, as per usual, find it in himself to care._

_She had stood there beside her father as man after man approached talking, laughing, eyes dancing as they smiled down at her. But the young girl didn't seem amused at all; in fact she looked down right bored. And from her father's just as unamused glare he gave her slyly this was her normal._

_Then without warning the man she was with started escorting her toward…him. Acting more out of instinct than anything else, he stood up, plastering a smile on his face. "Mr. Gregory De Beufort, may I present to you, Mr. Eric Northman," the host said, his voice confident but there was an edge, as if he was worried something might go wrong._

_"Mr. De beaufort," Eric said stoically, nodding his head in the other man's direction._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman. I heard you where the gentleman that bought Wallington's estate he was sealing. That is just a little ways from my own home." The man added, but Eric couldn't help but pull his eyes away from the older man to the striking beauty beside him. "oh where are my manors…May I introduce my daughter, Miss Pamela Swyanford De Beaufort," the elderly man said, his clear eyes, and a less startling shade of blue than his daughter._

_"Miss De Befourt," Eric cooed, accepting her hand. He raised it carefully to his lips, never breaking eye contact with her as he brushed his lips over her knuckles gently. As he did so, he was pleased to watch her breathing hitch, her smile faltering for a second, exposing something else entirely._

_"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Northman," she said quietly, a cautious smile appearing on her lips. Taking it as encouragement, Eric smiled softly at her, dropping her hand gently, pleased when she didn't quite let go as quickly as he did._

_They chattered for some minutes, her father, Pamela's father, questioning him about some of the work he had been doing but Eric knew he'd never remember the things they spoke about that evening, only that her eyes lit up as he spoke, trying his hardest to discard his thick and brutish accent. She asked inquisitive questions, her head cocked elegantly to the side as she did so. Her eyes shone as he answered before she countered with an even greater question._

_Eric was right, she was intelligent, a free spirit trapped, and from the way her father would squeeze her arm painfully when she said something he didn't like, let him know he was also right about the father and it actually made him mad. Especially when he went on to apologize for what she had said about not wanting to get married. Soon after her father was swept away and he watched as she walked over to the table grabbed a glass of wine and disappeared out the small side door._

_Sitting down his glass he followed her out stay a little distant away, but quickly she turned to see him standing there. He could feel the tension pouring off her. It was as if she had never had someone stare at her so intently before it even made her cheeks flush. "I apologize about what happen back there," she said softly her head tilted down in shame._

_The act was far from the feisty spitfire he saw in her. "Why are you apologizing," he asked a soft smile on his face. "There is nothing to apologize for." He stated which caused Pamela to sigh and turn her head away from him, as she started to walk again._

_"The way I acted," she muttered as she pulled her arms up almost as if she was protecting herself. "It's just…I hate when he leads me around like I'm some meat he is trying to sale," she paused letting out a sigh. "I feel powerless."_

_"I see." He say's motioning to a small bench that sat underneath a large willow tree. "But you don't want that….is there a reason?" He asked walking beside her. Again the girl paused like she didn't know how to answer the question._

"_If I marry I want it to be on my terms not on his…not for money or fame…but for love" she said and Eric couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. Glancing over she smiled "Are you married Mr. Northman?" she asked and watched as his smile grew._

_"No, Miss Swynford De Beaufort." He formally addressed her and watched as she bit her lower lip and listened for him to go on with his answer. "I have met and courted a lot of young woman, but never have I found one that truly peaked my interests, well until tonight." He stated giving her a tooth grin._

_"You can't be referring to me," she stated brusquely. "I'm a mess and I hold my tongue for no one." She paused searching his eyes for a cringe or maybe even a look away, but it never came. His blue magical eyes never left hers and his smile never faded._

_"Hmmm," He ponders her ramblings putting his long finger to his lip. "Yes, you might be all those things, but your also insanely addictive, beautifully intense, you love passionately, and you have power inside you." He said his voice soft and full of sex watching a listening as her heart started to race and cheeks that flushed._

_So when his large hand reached up tucking her hair behind her ear, Pamela couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine. "You like are nothing like these silly woman that would be oh so happy to marry and bear children," He indicated as he allowed his hand to rest against her cheek._

_"Yes, well most men see that as willful and unappealing, a disaster waiting to unfold." She stated sadly as her eyes dropped and she pulled away from his touch, but he had other plans. Taking her face in both his gentle gloved hands, he brushed away a stray tear that Pamela hadn't even realized she had shed. _

_"You are a disaster," he cooed offering her a soft smile. "A beautiful disaster." Shaking his head at the memory he couldn't help but wish he hadn't glamour her that night. But even those she didn't remember him he watched her from afar._

* * *

Sighing he hated to wake her, but he knew they couldn't sleep in the small cabin. So he scooped her up and walked outside. He had been in the area a very long time ago and new that there was a set of deep caves not far from there little house, and with his strength back it wouldn't take much to use his speed to get them there.

Laying her down on the soft dirt, he delicately perched on the other side of her and stretched out his legs, back against the cold stone. Rolling his head on it, he allowed his eyes to gaze at Pam, sleeping peacefully mere inches away from him. He spent many nights simply watch her unguarded, but somewhere along the way he lost that.

Every emotion he had felt these last few days settled into one content ball inside, warming his cold blood. Eric took a small breath, gazing at her and lowered his face, allowing his eyes to search her face for any movement before gently brushing his lips on hers in a feathery touch. The resolved feeling in his cold heart grew stronger and Eric could admit it now. That he had known Pam's feelings, that he felt the same way, but they were both to stubborn to admit it. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused there falling out.

His heart tightened. Pam had been incorrigibly, irreversibly in love with him, and he allowed his feelings to be blinded by stupidity, and now even if she did feel something it was shielded because of the pain he had caused. Pulling away, Eric smiled softly down at the sleeping woman, marveling at how clear his world had become since he had left the hell that was Louisiana behind. Whatever happened in the future, he was glad she was there, at that moment, with him.

The next night Pam found herself refreshed and in better sprits as she allowed the warm water to rush over her dirty blood stained body. The pain from the sliver still lingered in her but thinks to the older gent she was feeling back to her normal snarky self. "You know I never realized how long it takes you to shower until I had to wait." Eric called from the other side of the curtain causing Pam to smile.

"I'm giving you five more minutes and either your coming out or I'm coming in." he warned which caused Pam to roll her eyes, as she pulled the curtain to glance out at the pouting and dirty Eric. He was sitting on the small toilet scratching his head allowing some of the dirt from the cave floor to fall out and she couldn't help but laugh, the action causing Eric to glance up. But she just disappeared behind it again.

"A girl need time to wash her hair… especially when she's been sleeping-." She stopped as the curtain moved. If her heart could race it would have won the derby, especially when she felt his presence behind her. It took everything in Pam not to turn around, and he must have felt it because he chuckled.

"Here let me help," he cooed as he stepped up closer to her allowing his very naked front press to her equally naked back as he reached for the shampoo. If her heart still beat it would have been beating against her ribs at this point, and it was taking all she had not to allow the feeling to revile through there slight bond. Once he gripped the bottle he backed away only slightly before squeezing out a small amount in his hands, before thrusting his finger into her hair.

No matter how hard she tried, how strong her will was, she couldn't help the soft moan that exited her lips as his hands gently messaged her scalp. His hand worked the soap into her hair before turning her around. "Lean your head back," he cooed softly and she nodded slightly before doing so.

Once she did, he gently slid his hands down her back and Pam surprised even herself as she moaned slightly.

"Dose that feels nice," he cooed arrogantly causing her to open one of her eyes. But there was no words she could say, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and scrubbed the soap over her the blades and the peaks, then up to her neck, kneading it gently. When he was done his hands fell away. A soft whimper exited as her lips pouted at the loss of contact. But soon it became a smile.

"Thank you for that," she patted his hand. He held her hand and stepped closely to her, and without a word pressed his lips to hers forehead tenderly.

Pam was taken by surprise, but closed her eyes and enjoyed it. "After everything you've been through you deserve it," he said cheekily and she chuckled.

"Eric, you've been through just as much…if not more," he shrugged.

"I've spent the last couple of years fooling myself, believing in something that was ridiculous in the first place… it took a hard smack from reality to open my eyes…and I see I have a lot to make up for."

"Yes…you do Eric?" Pam said her smile turning sad. "But that was in another life…one that we are far away from right now."

"Your right," he nodded and Pam smiled.

Their eyes met before his feel to her lips, but before he could or she could get any father she turned back toward the water. "So you have this wonderful plan, but you still have a flaw…we both need clothing and I don't think walking around in your dirty shirt is an option anymore." she added and he chuckled.

"Fine, we'll go shopping," he sighed. "But only for stuff we need."

"Well I need a new wardrobe…and from the hell I've been through I believe I deserve one," she said smugly.

"Get out," he barked playful as he turned her around and gave her a push to get her moving. "Hey… you know what that's fine I need to get to the mirror before you anyway…mirror hog?" she added wrapping the towel around her.

* * *

The small village was anything but lively when Eric and Pam finally arrived, "I don't think this place has a clothing shop." She looked around until her eyes fell on a small café that was open for 24 hours. "Maybe someone over there can help us." She asked and watched as Eric glanced over.

Eric sighed shaking his head. "Pam," he soothed. "Relax." She shot him a look designed to pierce lasers into flesh, but Eric saw the worry in her eyes and now felt it. He reached out and squeezed her hand before also glancing around. "Wait here." With that said he disappeared into the small café. Pam watched, as Eric shoved his hands into his Pants and...flirted? Her eyes narrowed as the girl blushed at Eric's grin, too far away to make out their words.

While not at his best, Eric still cut a dashing figure looking as if he belonged in Paris rather than a small Swedish village. The girl made a gasping sound and her eyes darted to Pam, who wondered what absurd story Eric had concocted. She stood there watching, as Eric spoke before bowing slightly and gesturing to Pam.

The blonde waitress blushed again, and stepped out from behind the counter, and before too long they were headed her way.

"Love," he spoke in that perfect Swedish of his. "This is Loren. I explained our situation to her and she has so graciously volunteered to drive us herself to town, and get her mother to open her clothing shop"

Our situation? Pam hid her confusion and smiled at the girl. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You as well." The girl's Swedish was friendly and light. "When your fiancé told me that you had been attacked by a man posing as a travel agent and that he'd stranded you here, stealing most of your belongings, I was shocked!" She laid a hand on her chest in sympathy. "And then he also took your engagement ring and your clothing…so sad!"

Pam almost dropped her jaw and forced herself not to glance into Eric's mischievously sparkling eyes. "Oh...yes, dreadful thing to have happened." She collected herself. "I can honestly say that nothing lately has gone as I expected."

Eric gave a smirk that only Pam caught and despite her disapproval at his manipulative lie, wondering why he didn't just glamour the bitch. Pam couldn't deny that it got them exactly what they needed. "Thank you so much for your help, Loren."

Smiling widely, Loren waved lightly. "The town is only about twenty minute drive. I get off at midnight, and I can drive you there. Is that all right?"

"It will be perfect," Eric broke in, amused at Pam's own charming attitude to make up for his duplicity. She had no idea of the power of her warm smile. "It will give us time to buy what that crook stole from us." He sighed melodramatically. "It is not so much my stuff that I care about, but my fiancée's. It burns me to think of him going through her belongings." It took everything in Pam not to roll her eyes at Eric playing the loving and caring human, but the young girl was eating it all up.

Hell she near swooned at his chivalrous attitude, while Pam desperately wanted to laugh.

"Please come, I'll retrieve my mother and we will get you ready?" Loren's cheeks turned pink as Eric bowed once again before she walked off and was soon accosted by the other waitresses. Re-taking his position in front of her, Eric nonchalantly smiled smugly.

"Poor girl… Any more of that 'noble' attitude of yours, and she would have gladly married you without realizing that everything you just told her was a lie,oh and that you're a vampire" Pam said quietly in English watching as his eyebrow rose.

"hum…if I didn't know any better I would say someone is Jealous… are you jealous my love?" he finished and watched as Pam's eyes narrowed as a fake smile appeared on her face.

"No, merely pitying." She looked at him. "But you have solved three problems clothing, a ride, and food."

"Genius," he reminded her arrogantly.

It didn't take long for a little old lady to come walking out of the café a set of keys in her hands. The village held only vintage stores, independent clothing shops, and certainly none that boasted men's tailored wear. It was to one of the former that Pam dragged Eric to, citing that he was already standing out. To which he proclaimed, "I can't help it if people want to admire me. It's something I've had to live with my whole life." He completely ignored the fact that none of the glances angled toward him were actually admiring, well a few were admiring.

Once in the store, Pam shoved a pair of jeans and a shirt at him. "Change, please. We need to blend in."

Eric looked completely affronted at the clothes in his arms. He stood there for a moment before giving up this fight in the face of logic. He had noticed the looks and if their would-be killer was searching for them, questioning the village folk would guarantee being found. He leered at Pam. "Does this mean I get to choose what you wear, Pam?"

Pam looked teasingly at him, arms full of clothes already. "If it were up to you, I'd probably not be wearing a single stitch," she said quietly.

"While that is a tantalizing picture, I wouldn't do that." Eric ran his eyes down Pam's body. "Perhaps a few strategically placed scraps, here and there..." Pam couldn't help but laugh, brushing past him on her way to the change-room.

Ducking into change-rooms, the two busied themselves. "You know, if you need any help in there, I'll be glad to lend a hand, or two and then there is always my lips as well." Eric's saucy smile was in his voice. "To help put clothes on, or take them off..."

"I think I can handle it, Eric, but thank you for your generous offer," Pam shot back sarcastically. The next moment, she winced as she stretched her injured arm too far.

Moments later, Pam stepped from behind the curtain in fitted black jeans and a sunshine yellow tank top to stop in her tracks at the sight of Eric, waiting for her. His legs were showing from underneath the tan shorts and a white dress shirt with short sleeves. "Certainly not at my best," Eric grumbled, feeling oddly awkward under Pam's awe stare.

A smile played on her lips. "No…no you look…wow who knew that white would look good on a vampire." Blue-gray eyes shot up to her face to see her looking appreciatively at him and a warm feeling inside him prompted him to smirk. "Natural talent, I suppose."

He stepped closer. "And you." Eric reached out a finger and softly trailed it up one arm, feeling Pam's shivers, before tangling in a curl. "You look beautiful."

"You know," Pam whispered, looking into his eyes. "The store keeper is watching us?" she cooed and watched as Eric chuckled. Pam merely stood there, waiting and with a hint of a smile. Shaking his head slowly, he murmured, "You are my fiancée," he dipped his eyes to her lips, "So if I were to do this." his finger slipped from her curl to tip her chin up, and Eric's lips fluttered against Pam's.

There was no secret that the two had kissed, well more time then she could count, but this…this was different. In one simple kiss it felt like he was pouring his fears, his secrets, his love into It. It was as if the world exploded. This kiss was neither taken by surprise nor peppered with mixed feelings, and utterly, wholeheartedly reciprocated by both of them.

Eric felt alive again. Energy he could have sworn was more sizzling than electricity surged through his veins and he pressed his lips harder, looping his arms tight around her.

Pam felt free. She soared, unburdened, strong, and no matter what obstacles were in her way with Eric there with her they all would topple down at their feet like they use to.

Eric crushed Pam's body to his when he felt her tongue sweep across his lips, and he eagerly welcomed her, not daring to deny her anything. His tongue, a mischievous entity like its owner, tangled with hers and relished in the moan Pam gave off. It was slick, warm, and fiery.

Pam ran her hands down Eric's back, raking her nails over his shirt, before an awkward cough forced them to tear away from each other. "Well," Eric said with a smirk. "Have you finally decided to believe me…that there more here?" He kept his arms around her.

"Actually, it was the shorts. You look absolute adorable in them, and I can't resist that, really." She gave a tinkling laugh before stepping out of his arms and heading to the counter.

The old woman rang up their purchases, including the ones they wore.

"These too." Pam looked at the handful of cotton dresses Eric had placed on the counter in askance, but he merely smiled placidly at her. "You have killer legs." This he whispered in Swedish.

The old saleswoman frowned at the two, obviously still unamused by the show of affection that they had displayed. But it didn't stop them from walking out of the shop with a duffel bag each of newly-bought clothing. The two made their way back to the café at midnight to see Loren in front, standing in front of a car. "Ready to go?"

The two nodded and got into the backseat of the car. The short drive was peppered with Loren's questions. "How did you two meet?"

"She was being mugged, and I stopped it. After that night I couldn't stop thinking about her" Eric answered. "Our connection was magnetic, to say the least. And when I saw her the next time, I was simply stunned by her beauty and I had to make her mine," he whispered conspiratorially in a loud voice to Loren.

The teenage girl's heart swooned, as Pam glanced at Eric almost as surprised as the young girl. He continued to go on weave the story of their 'great love' as he proclaimed it, and honestly, Pam had never truly believed he thought like that…or even felt that way…the way she did. So she settled back, took Eric's hand, ignoring his pause and glances at her, and listened to their conversation. Hoping, but knowing that their troubles were far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Paric shippers,**_

_**First of all let me say thank you to every single one of you that has took the time to read, review, follow and favorite…it really means a lot to me. I know it has been a while since an update and I'm so so so sorry.**_

**_Anyway this is installment number seven, and for all my wonderful people it is full of lemony goodness. Thank of it as a apology…again sorry for mistakes in everything English (grammar, spelling, and all that jazz) I don't own anything if I did, a lot of things would have been different…a lot….a lot, a lot…anyway enjoy my fellow shippers_.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Night at the Market and Breakfast in bed** _

Wiping the blood from the stone tile floor, he brought it up to his mouth tasting it essences, before pulling out his phone. "They got away, and seem to kill one of our men as well." The man barked in Russian. Before he ran a hand down his face and sank to the floor.

"How did this happen?" the voice over the phone barked back. "You promised me that the bitch would be in custody and the male would be dead." He finished causing the other man to sigh.

He hadn't slept in three days, trying to solve and contain the recent problems plaguing his mission. "I'm not sure Sir, but I promise they will be fou- "

"Oh I know they will be found! Don't try to lecture me, boy!" the voice roared. "Everything that we worked for rest with them and I promise you if they are not found you will take their place." The man sighed, before agreeing and hanging the phone up.

"Insolent old man," the mumbled before placing the phone back in his pocket. "Ivan!" he called and watched as a twenty-eight year old man stepped inside the home. "They couldn't have gone far and Luka is pissed…I need you to get your men and track them down."

* * *

Eric clasped Loren's hand. "Thank you again, Loren. You are truly an angel." He offered with one of those infamous smiles of his. "It is nothing." The Swedish teenager blushed at the praise. "I am merely helping to turn a bad situation around."

"Yes, you have and we have never been so thankful." Eric added taking a holding of their bags. "Yes, thank you for your kindness, young lady." Pam added giving her a soft smile. The girl blushed again before offering one final wave, before head back down the road.

"So where to now Prince Charming?" Pam added mockingly as she glance in his direction. Watching as he gave her a 'really' look, Pam couldn't help but smile. "You know I might have been a prince, but who's to say I was charming." Pam shrugged, before turning to see a bunch of people coming from down the street.

"I wonder what's going on?" Pam asked more to herself then anything, before Eric walked over placing his hand on her waist. "It's a festival I believe, that or a market." He confirmed causing Pam to glance over at him. "We should go. We might be able to find a place to stay there."

"Eric, we just got attacked, I'm sure that walking casually through a market is not the smartest thing to do." Pam stated matter-factly, but Eric just grinned as he headed toward the crowed. "Eric!" Pam called after him, but he didn't turn back to her. "Damn it," she cooed before lifted her bags and heading toward him.

Once she caught up, he could sense her testiness, so he looped her arm around his in apology. "Incorrigible brat," Pam muttered, knowing that he heard her. Glancing up she watched as a smirk shinned on his face. She didn't know how he managed it.

Though it might have been his kisses or his soft touches or his sexily charming glances...Hell, she was certain even without his vampric powers, Eric Northman was the most dangerous man in the world.

It was his fault they were strolling down one of the many busy streets in the town's center, where a vast flea market had been set up. The two, dressed in some of their newly-acquired clothes - her in a bright spring green, cotton dress with a thin deep blue cardigan over top, him in a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue dress pants. They held hands as they walked, peering into stalls and, in Eric's case, making smart ass remarks about everything in sight.

Time was of the essence, but Eric had convinced her that there was no proof that whomever was after them was still on their tail. For all their hired killer knew, Eric proclaimed earlier, they were halfway on their way to out of the country by now. They had no clue as to what direction they had fled. And so, they were safe to just relax for one day.

All this, was said while his arms were wrapped around her and he was nuzzling her neck. Pam blamed the fog in her mind for her easy capitulation.

Still, she was enjoying herself. Pam had been to Sweden many times, but had never really ventured beyond their shit hole and the small town for supplies.

There was one stall selling vintage toys while another sold old books that lit upon her interest. All around her, people buzzed and the smell of food wafted in the air. Eric's grip on Pam's hand remained firm.

It was his hand that persistently led her, amused, over to a shop that showcased nothing but Viking memorabilia. The ecstasy on his face made her want to laugh, but Pam admonished him, "Eric, in case you've forgotten, we're not exactly on vacation here. Does the phrase 'traveling light' mean anything to you?"

Eric, like a man entranced by a wonderful electric show, pushed through the door, saying, "There's no need to pass by the finer things in life, love." He flashed her a grin before a man wearing glasses greeted them in Swedish.

"Finer things," Pam muttered. "Yes, like _living_." But she offered no resistance to the man tugging at her hand like a little boy visiting the zoo for the first time.

Watching him enjoy himself, Pam couldn't help smiling. After living for over a century, it was impossible not to feel like your humanity was draining away, losing the zest for life. She had felt it more than once. But with Eric, Pam felt like the naive young girl she had been so long ago. He made her feel alive. And it made her love him more than possible.

Surprisingly, the store owner was not put off by Eric's arrogance; perhaps delighting in finding one so educated in the Viking object his shop sold. It was with a smile, a hearty goodbye, and wave that he saw them from his shop. Eric emerged triumphant, carrying a cloth bag with in which a model Viking ship in a bottle rested.

Helen let out a laugh at Eric's satisfied sigh as they continued walking down the busy street, with people calling out to entice customers to peruse their wares.

She lingered over an antique chair from the Victorian era designed as part of the Gothic revival. "This reminds me of a chair I had in my old bedroom." She caressed the fabric, sternly reminding herself of what she had just admonished Eric for.

"I wouldn't know. I never saw your bedroom, to my disappointment." Eric wrapped his arm around her waist, seeing the longing on her face. "Perhaps when we come back, it'll still be here." It was unspoken that Eric was in firm belief that they would survive this latest trouble and that they would come back together.

Pam looked at him thoughtfully before pulling away from the chair, giving a polite smile to the vendor. She leaned into Eric, but said nothing as they continued to walk.

Their eyes wandered over the market wares, but somehow always managed to lead back to one another. Eric marveled at how right it felt, holding Pam in his arm, strolling in Sweden. He had always dreamed of showing her this place but everything seemed to come between it. Maybe that was the reason she hated his farm? Every time he brought her here he had to leave on business and she spent her time alone. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

A smile lit Pam's face at Eric's affection. It was as if this was a whole new woman from the one he knew, but no, Eric acknowledged that the Pam he was seeing was the one she kept hidden from the world. And he felt so honored, knowing that he was one of the few that the cold woman could be unguarded around.

Her blue eyes suddenly caught sight of something that made her gasp with surprise, and this time, it was her who was tugging Eric's hand toward a stall.

"Pam...?"

Even before she reached the quiet stall that had no customers, Pam couldn't help her laughter. The stall had old and new paintings of landscapes and other assorted scenes hanging from every inch of its small space, but it was the basket holding black-and-red photos in protective plastic slips set on the table that had caught her eyes.

With a smile stretched widely, Pam giggled as she snatched up what had her erupting into a laughing fit. One that had a frankly concerned Eric staring at her until his eyes flicked to what she held in her hand.

He scowled in annoyance.

"I must have this!" Pam exclaimed, already fishing through her pockets for money.

Nikola growled lowly. "Pam..." He wanted to take the black-and-red photo of himself, and rip it up. Eric remembered sitting for that photo in the late 1900's, when the paper wanted a picture of the man building the huge farm. He had hating every minute of it, and the photographer trying vainly to coax him into looking friendly. He hated sitting still, and what was he thinking with that hair? He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, as if it the long matte looking locks was still there.

Pam was gushing, with laughs escaping every so often to the undoubtedly puzzled seller. "This great man holds an immense fascination with me. Sweden owes him so much." She handed over her money and Pam stared fondly at the photo clutched in her hands. "I absolutely love this man." She laughed again.

Eric snapped his head towards Pam. Did she just...? His mouth parted slightly in surprise and he earnestly searched her face, only to be stunned even more when Pam looked up at him still with that ridiculously joyous smile and her feelings shining bright in her eyes. His heart leaped. He knew he didn't deserve her kindness and love but it still felt…like nothing else.

"I really do," Pam repeated steadily, holding his eyes for a long minute before thanking the woman and pulling a silently stupefied Eric along.

Gently holding the picture to her chest, Pam peeked at it and laughed again. Not only because it positively hilarious to be walking next to the man himself, so physically different, with his electrified hair, clean-shaven face, and casual clothes, but because those had truly been happier times.

It was their golden years. He would later leave to come to America, and find her, and from there on out they would start a new life. It was few minutes later, Pam had gotten over her fit, that Eric came out of his daze and asked quietly, "So, you really love that man...do you?"

Pam peered up at him, but Eric was looking forward, appearing composed for the entire world to see. She didn't know that if his heart was still beating it would be pounding loudly. She licked her lips. "I do." Her answer was firm and Pam turned back to look at her picture. "It's not a recent development," she started "In fact I have loved him since the day I met him. But he was hard to read, and even though I knew I should of feared him," she paused and rubbing her finger over the image.

"I couldn't help but feel like I was staring at the only man I would be willing to spend my life with." Pam spoke loftily. "I have never considered myself good at discerning people, but I believe that even in the darkest of times I'd be a fool not to fall in love with him." She blinked her eyes at the sudden onslaught of tears. "I have watched as what I had with him fallen away, watched as things changed, but one thing hasn't. I've fallen in love with him." Pam smiled softly, composing herself, before adding, "Besides, he's one hell of a vampire."

Eric didn't laugh. Instead, he plucked the picture from Pam's arm and stared at it. He too, thought back to that time, but only dwelt in his memories before fast-forwarding to the many years afterward. Years that held not so many good memories. "This man exists no more," he stated almost dismissively. "He's changed and done many things that hurt you." Eric handed the picture back to her, waiting for her to respond to his answer.

"You're right," Pam agreed. "And you're wrong too." Eric's eyes flicked towards her. "Yes, he's done things that hurt me, and he has changed, but this man," she pointed to the picture, "Still exists. I know, because I've seen him. And despite whatever he does, I am still in love with him."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Eric stopped walked and finally turned to look at her. His blue-gray eyes explored her beautiful face. "This man's also possessive, and if you're willing to love him, you should know that he'd probably never be able to let you go. He has never been a perfect person" It was him giving her one last chance to walk away, though every fiber in his being yearned for the opposite.

Pam stepped closer to him. "I never asked for perfect."

And Eric finally smiled, his entire countenance changing into an unbelievably happy man. He cupped her cheek and bent his head to bring their lips together, halting only to say, "And yes," his smile turned into a grin, "I am one hell of a vampire, but I have nothing on you."

The crowd jostled around them. Mixed reactions were voiced about the couple locked in an embrace, lips tangling, standing on the street.

The two broke apart to glance down at their stomachs. "Was that yours or mine?"

"Both. Come on, let's find somewhere to eat." Pam looked around, until she found two young females trying to steal wine from the wine cart. "And I think I have the perfect dish and I bet they also have a place for us to stay." With that she shot him a mischievous look. "Ah," Eric said catching on to what Pam was talking about. "You have always had an eye for lovely things." Pam smirked once again before raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there are a great many things one can do with lovely things, Eric."

Eric nearly stopped at the innuendo in Pam's words. Such remarks usually came out of his mouth, not hers, and he chuckled. He was definitely rubbing off on her and Eric relished in Pam's feisty remarks. "Care to demonstrate?" he countered and watched as a playful smile appeared on her face.

* * *

After a little glamour there new friends were happy to oblige them, before they split their ways promising to meet in an hour. Since then they had walked on, the whole time Eric had vehemently protested the use of taking the bus to, stubbornly insisting on taking the train. And Pam relented only because he had charmingly manipulated her into agreeing, much the same way he convinced her to go to the market at the start of the night.

They walked through a different part of the market, strolling down the crowded street, and looking at the wares lay out on tables. Pam lamented at all the wonderful furniture and paintings she saw, while Eric focused on Pam.

It was a Moroccan-style bowl that caught Helen's eye and her mind instantly flashed back to the tradition she and her mother had started, adopting the Bedouin philosophy. Eating pastille in ceramic bowls under the night sky – Pam had always wanted to go to Morocco. They never had the chance.

Pam let go of Eric's hand to pick up the bowl and instantly lost herself in that last time they were camped out in the gardens, a colorful tent around them lying on luxurious cushions, staring up at the night sky.

Pam turned to Eric, but to her shock he wasn't there. He wasn't beside her, behind her, and suddenly Pam felt very much alone in the strange crowd. Her hair flared wildly as she looked around her, trying to find his tall form she knew so well. There were people everywhere and it was amazing that only a moment ago, Pam knew only happiness.

Anxiety swamped her and panic caused her to clamp her mouth shut, trying not to call out Eric's name in a frantic, frightened tone. Never in her life had she felt this way. She knew he was an ancient vampire and able to take care of himself, but it didn't stop her unbeaten heart to shatter.

Had he left her do to her revile of her feelings? Was he forced to leave her? She knew they should have left earlier. Her eyes started to tear up as she continued to search for the man in question.

Pam turned to back to the market stall. "Excuse me," she asked in Swedish, her voice shaking. "Did you happen to see the man who was with me?"

The man looked puzzled. "There was no man with you, miss."

Her stomach dropped and Pam gave a shaky smile, turning around to hide the tears pooling in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt so very vulnerable, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. The friendly faces of the native people morphed into cold, unfamiliar features of strangers.

"Oh there you are, come I want to show you something." Eric's voice had his usual mischievous tone. He appeared behind her, through a crowd, and grabbed her hand.

"Where did you go?" Pam snapped out, spinning to look at him with tears wavering in her eyes. She hurled herself in his arms, grabbing at his shirt, burying her face his chest. "I looked back and you were gone. I thought..."

Eric's smile faded at the hysterical note in Pam's voice and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I saw a shop around the corner. I'm sorry," he murmured apologetically, cursing himself for making her cry. He had gotten so caught up in his fun, that they had forgotten the potential danger they were in. "Hey, I'm sorry." He kissed her hair, ignoring the bustle and stares around him.

Pam inhaled Eric's comforting scent and fought back tears. In just a few short days, Eric had reclaimed a large piece of her heart. And to lose that feeling again was something that would destroy her. Eric continued crooning in her ear; his embrace tight. And slowly, slowly, her panic subsided. It had been such a long time since he had seen her so frighten and it unnerved him just as it did then.

"What store?" Pam asked quietly subdued, pulling away and taking a deep unneeded breath. She shook her head in disbelief. "What have you doing to me, Eric Northman?"

Eric's face softened. Reaching for her hand, he kissed her palm. "Just making up for a bunch of stupid decisions I made in the past." The corner of his lips quirked, "It was only a matter of time before I figured out how truly blind I was." He pulled her in another direction as she graced him with a small smile, after her panic attack.

Weaving through the crowd, Eric's grip on Pam's hand was tight, as if to reassure her that he would never again leave her alone. They left the main street and it wasn't long before he stopped at a brightly-decorated stall. "here we are" His grin was devious and as she glance at the sign she saw the reason.

"Doesn't it just take you back to the old days of beautiful London or the lovely evenings at fangtasia?" Eric asked amusingly. She shot him an unamused look. "These are not the type of corsets I wore in London and these are nicer than the ones I have at home." Pam looked around at the stall that showcased nothing but corsets. Some vintage, some new, of all designs, but she had to admit it did remind her of Fangtasia.

"True, the material there made of here is much more beautiful the cheap made stuff back home." A buxom-lady approached them and asked in Swedish, "Would you care to look at one in particular?"

Pam opened her mouth to refuse when Eric said over her, "Yes. She would like to see that one." He pointed at black one that appeared actually modest. It had a tasteful brocade design with a black tassel trim. It had detachable garters hanging on it.

The lady brought it over and Pam couldn't help the shocked on her face "I do remember a certain business woman I met a century ago that had one just like this. That's one thing I could never forget" Pam's panic attack was forgotten, replaced by bewilderment as Eric eyed her slow appreciative perusal of her body and the widening of his grin, bordering on predatory.

Glancing at the corset, Pam's mind joined Eric's in their past. She had been alive for one hundred year, but Eric had been alive for a thousand. He had seen and done things that would make people's toes curl and turn their hair gray, but he fondly remembered the corset she had worn the night of their union.

"Now why would I wear this, when I could ware nothing at all?" Pam shot back lightly, as Eric appeared utterly delighted at her return sauciness. She shook her head at the vendor, refused her politely, and took Eric's hand. "Now I do believe we have two very delicious playthings waiting on us." She finished and watched as Eric nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

They made their way back to the starting point, when a nice car pulled up with the two young women inside. A man stepping out of passenger door held it open for them and smiled, tipping his head in response to their thanks. However, something caught Pam attention…a smell. It smelt almost fairy like, but with something else mixed in but she was too busy contracting on the two young ladies and Eric.

"I'm making a mental note to burn that." Eric looked calculatingly at his old picture that Helen had set aside when they were in the car. Pam shot him a look that dared him to do just that. He reclined on the leather seat and quickly one of the young girl was at his side, as her sister came to Pam's side.

"Ah, Amber and Chloe I'm so glad you decided to allow us to join you." Eric cooed before glancing over at Pam. "Yes, we are going to have so much fun." Pam offered as the car headed to its destination.

* * *

Her skin was as delicate as the snow falling outside the window, and Eric relished the feeling of her smooth body pressed against his as he kissed her sweet lips. Amber moaned into their kiss as Eric let his hands wander down her body. Soft, tender skin, so fragile to someone with his strength, was under his fingertips as his hand caressed her well-formed breast.

It had been a long time since Pam and Eric had done something like this, and as his eyes looked up to see his progeny enjoying herself made him wonder why? The sisters didn't disappoint either, inviting them into their home and down to a basement area filled with rope lights, black light, and the best part no windows. Their parents were gone also so the thought of being discovered was highly unlikely. Yes, Pam had picked wisely. Looking up he watched as Pam trailed her lips over Chloe's neck moaning at the beating pulse under the girl's skin, causing her fangs to slide out.

Though it wasn't as strong as it had been Pam felt his eyes on her and allowed hers to find his. He was watching her like she was the only one in the room. Eric was almost mirroring her movements. Or she was mirroring his, since he was the one who introduced her to the ways and delights of a woman's body. He watched as she lapped leisurely at her breasts, savoring the trickles of blood coming out from two delicate puncture wounds.

Pam's own arousal heightened when she saw the glint in his eyes. It was one she hadn't seen in a very long time. It held so much promise that it added to her vigor. Chloe moaned when she felt Pam's cold mouth and sharp teeth bite into the soft flesh of her breast, before she licked away the rich bouquet of flavor.

Her sister, Amber, wasn't far behind as Eric brought her to completion, and Pam knew without needing to look that he was more interested in her movements then the young girl. Pam sucked greedily. It had been a while since she had a good meal and the girls flavor was so rich.

Her vision hazed in red as she lapped at the punctures. Eric tilted his head as he watched her. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. Reaching down Eric grabbed Pamela's hand and tugged her from the girl, or at least tried to.

But before he could register anything Pamela had took over and slammed him into the wall, sending small glass objects crashing to the floor. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as his back smacked hard against the unforgiving wall. Pain shoots through his body. However, he couldn't will himself to be angry at her especially as he stares into her wild blue eyes. She was beautiful, enchanting, fierce, and above all she was his. Wither it was her that made the first move or him he would never know, either way there lips met in a sensual kiss.

Before too long she was pulling his bloody shirt out of his pants and using it to tug him further into her. Never in his life had he willing played submissive, but for once he went willingly allowing her to pull him deeper into the little room the girls had called home, until a sold mass wouldn't allow them further access. When the back of her legs hit the small table the heated kiss broke. Using the distraction, he gained the upper hand grabbed her hips lifting her up on the small desk roughly causing her to knock into another set of shelves, sending items falling crashing like music.

A soft groan exited her lips causing him to pull back enough for her to rip his shirt open, with such aggressiveness that one of the button hit him in the cheek right below his eye. The shirt was quickly discarded, and pushed out of her way as she place open mouthed kiss to his chest before sinking her teeth into his skin. With a growl he shoved her backwards before ripping into delicate material that covered her body.

Almost every instinct burned within him to rip, to tear, to feed. But he fought against it. He pushed her back into the wall, pressing himself into her softness and reveling in her scent that now smelt like him and the sound of her sighs. She was everything delicious. She was everything. She was his everything. With her he felt like he could let loose from every fear. As the last scraps fell away from her body, he wanted to thrust his fingers into her, then his tongue, making her scream for him, beg him, but her legs were already around his hips and she wouldn't let him move far enough away.

""Pamela..." _Are you sure_? He wasn't bonded to her any more he didn't know what was going on and he need to know. A heartfelt smile slowly decorated Pam's blood stained lips and she slipped her hands into his. "Absolutely." she gasped, her nails sinking into the naked skin of his shoulders, his shirt hanging by tattered strips from his biceps. "I've been so lost without this…without us…I need you," she finished. How could he deny her anything? He slipped his hand into his waistband of his trousers and pushed them away and leaving his hard length to jut out against her thigh. She pushed a hand between their bodies and pressed him against her slick wetness, his length brushing against her nub causing her to arch into him. "Please, Eric!"

His name, oh, so sweet, so very sweet on her lips, with that voice. He pushed farther, aligning his hips and pushing in as slowly as he could, despite her nails and her pants begging for fast and hard. He had to savor it, make it last…He paused the moment he was sheathed within her, the sense of coming home so overpowering that he had only felt once a long time ago, but not this powerful. She groaned, moving her hips and forcing him deeper within, crying wordlessly. She needed more, and he would give it to her. He withdrew fast, almost completely, then ramming back in as fast and hard as she had silently begged. She screamed, bright and happy, clenching her sheath so tightly he almost saw stars.

Again he withdrew through her tight passage, her body unwilling to let him leave, her hips tilting against his as he made his escape, and then he plunged back in, her moans beckoning him, welcoming him, her legs wrapped around him, her feet pushing against the small of his back, her arms tight around his shoulders, her lips at his ear, whispering nonsense that meant more than the highest philosophical debate. Faster, harder, she begged and he gave, as her nails brought blood to his back. He kissed her jaw, her ear, burdened his nose in the wild tangle of her hair, her scent his scent it was everywhere, her voice ragged as she moaned her pleasure, the sounds becoming an exquisite crescendo.

She was shaking, her sheath tightening around him, and he was so close to erupting within her. He wanted to, but something was stopping him. "min skönhet," he cooed his mother tongue into her ear " Jag är din som du är min... för evigheten." he finished his voice soft and raspy. He knew he had caused so much pain and hurt in her that he wouldn't be surprised at her confusion, but then he heard her, whispering, crying out in the midst of her climax, words that he understood. He pulled back, his hips losing their rhythm as he looking into her face, searching.

"Love you…love you…" her eyes were closed and her blood stained lips smiled with bliss, her hands clutching his shoulders and her nails biting into his skin. Her eyes opened and she stared into his, "I'm your for eternity." He couldn't stop it as he bent to sink his fangs deep within her neck. The taste of her blood on his tongue was beyond description, bliss incarnate as her sweet blood mixed with his own and it was his undoing.

She screamed, before clamped down on his shoulder her fangs ripping into his skin, her legs pulling him close as they both convulsed with each erratic thrust, his climax prolonging hers. Her hand moved into his hair, not to pull him away but clutching him to her, keeping him pinned to her neck, drinking from her, taking her completely as she did him. Never had they felt such joy, such love

There in the darkness of that room in Sweden, locked in each other's embrace, Pam and Eric gave themselves over to something both had been longing for. Maybe it was the blood, maybe it was just destiny, but nothing felt as right as this did. After a while Eric woke the young girls before glamouring them to forget about them and not to come back, before drawing his attention back to his progeny.

As night fell into early morning, early morning fell into evening; their slick bodies twisted and writhed under the bed sheets, building up to their climaxes, and waves of pleasure sweeping over them again and again as the day darkened. Where one went, the other followed and cries of their names infused with love and ecstasy punctuated the room.

Years of want, of need and longing, drove them to reach for the other repeatedly as they lay gasping for unneeded breath, wanting to keep experiencing that ultimate joining when they became one and their world shrank to that intimate connection and the sensations exploding within their bodies.

When at last they collapsed out of pure exhaustion, satiated and spooned against each other; a smile of utter happiness playing upon both their lips. Eric's arm wrapped protectively around Pam's waist with their fingers entwined. "You know, that's the third person who thought we were married today."

Pam glanced at him. "A man and a woman traveling together -"

"And you can't seem to keep your hands and lips off me," Eric interjected devilishly.

" -it's easy to see why people would think so. And I am not the only one."

With a smile Eric turned her so he could see her face. "My point is, if you're truly going to play the part, then you should look it as well." With that he pulled out something from his abounded pants.

Pam glanced down and saw a beautiful old ring with a gold band and a single diamond surrounded by tinier diamond beads held aloft between his two fingers. Her mouth parted in surprise.

"Where...? How..."

"It's where I disappeared off too. I saw it and..." Eric trailed off. He couldn't look at her and instead stared all around the room. "It just suddenly seemed a good idea to me...at the time..." He cleared his throat. "The diamond is fake," he continued. "But no one's really going to be looking at it." With the gentleness she had only seen a few times, he took her left gasped and her blue eyes were wide in her face.

Eric kissed Pam's palm, letting his breath wash over the sensitive skin, and looked up at her. "What do you say, Pamela? Will you be my pretend wife?" He smirked lightly.

She stared down at the ring then back at Eric and he looked at her with such love that it stole her breath away. Swallowing hard and with blood tears wilding in her eyes, Pam shakily smiled.

Eric's face broke out into a wide happy smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. Without taking his eyes off her, he tenderly, reverently, slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her finger-tip. Giving a sigh of happiness, Pam tilted her head up on his bare shoulder and Eric bent his, their lips meeting in a soft, sleepy kiss. Finally, when their eyes succumbed to sleep, and their last words echoing in their minds guaranteeing more than pleasant dreams.

It was only after, in their blissful haze, lying entwined in bed that Pam sleepily murmured, "I love you, Eric."

His arms tightened around her slender form and Eric's eyes blazed in the setting darkness. "And I have always loved you, Pamela."


End file.
